odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Kariologi instuderingsfrågor
Kom ihåg! Wikin fungerar om alla hjälper till. Ser du något som behöver ändras så gör gärna det. Instuderingsfrågor - Kariologi Dental Caries – the disease and its clinical management, 3:e upplagan, 2015 Vecka 1 – Förekomst, utbredning, svårighetsgrad, etiologi och patogenes avseende karies Kap 4 – ”How big is the problem? Epidemiological features of dental caries”, s. 21-45 1. Vilka frågor bör diskuteras när man diskuterar kring en sjukdoms epidemiologi? Man diskuterar frågorna vad, vem, vart, när och varför. På engelska ”the five W questions”: what, who, when, where, why. 1. Vad - vad definierar sjukdomen? Standardiserade kriterier för att klassificera huruvida en person har en sjukdom. 2. Vem – person. Vilka människor drabbar det i populationen? Samband med: * Inneboende faktorer - ålder och kön. * Biologiska faktorer - andra sjukdomar, mottaglighet och allmän hälsa * Erhållna faktorer – relationsstatus (gift), beteenden (rökning, medicin), levnadsförhållanden (socioekonomisk status, tillgång till vård) 3. Vart – plats. Drabbar det speciella områden? Länder, regioner, stad-landsbygd, skoldistrikt, tandläkarkliniker. 4. När – tid. Finns det några trender för sjukdomen? Sjukdomsförekomsten varierar över tid och kan användas för att undersöka om det finns ett möjligt hot mot folkhälsa samt för att utvärdera effekten av folkhälsoåtgärder. 5. Varför – orsaker, riskfaktorer. 2. Diskutera vad som ska registreras som karies? Vad – vad definierar sjukdomen – karies? Demineralisation på tandytan orsakad av bakterier som använder sig av fermenterbara kolhydrater. Med den här definitionen skulle en enda kalciumfosfatkristall som lossnat från tandytan klassas som karies. Problemet är att det inte råder något internationellt koncensus kring vad som ska klassificeras som karies. Hela skalan av tecken och symtom på kariesskador från tidiga begränsade skador till stora kvaliteter bör räknas som karies. Det har dock funnits en lång tradition inom kariesepidemiologi att endast registrera karies vid uppenbar kavitation. Argumenten för att ignorera de tidigare kliniskt detekterbara manifestationer av karies lesionsbildning har handlat om användarvänlighet registreringssystemets användarvänlighet och reproducerbarhet (tillförlitlighet) av registreringarna. Världshälsoorganisationen (WHO) fortsätter att betona att de olika stadierna i karies som föregår kavitation inte ska registreras, eftersom det hävdas att "de inte kan diagnostiseras på ett tillförlitligt sätt". * Därför är det relevant att försöka definiera de kliniska gränserna för vad som ska registreras som karies. Allt från knappt synliga lesioner i emaljen, som inte gett upphov till några kaviteter, till de sista stadierna av totalt sönderfall, bör klassas som karies. * Karies uppstår oftast supgragingivalt (över tandköttskanten). * Beroende på hur kariesförekomsten varierar geografiskt (vart – plats) varierar också sättet på vilket man registrerar karies. * I populationer med låg kariesförekomst, såsom i Skandinavien, anses det vara viktigt att också de tidiga stadierna av karies som inte gett upphov till kavitet registreras. Det beror på att de utgör den största mängden av kariesangrepp och de utgör nyckel till att kontrollera vidare utveckling av karies. De är alltså data som är viktiga för folkhälsoåtgärder. * I andra populationer med hög kariesförekomst och där tillgång till tandvård är begränsad, såsom i Saudiarabien, anses det vara viktigt att också registrera konsekvenserna som obehandlad karies kan få, för att på ett korrekt sätt spegla sjukdomens börda på samhället. Det kan uppnås genom att registrera förekomst av tänder som är kraftigt nedbrutna med synlig pulpa, sår orsakade av tandfragment, fistlar och abccesser. 3. Fundera över begreppen validitet och reliabilitet. Validitet – man mäter det man avser att mäta – använder man blodtryck för att mäta karies ger det låg validitet. * Hur bra olika detektionssystem för karies är på att faktiskt mäta karies. * Tre typer av validitet vid karies; content, constuct och criterion * Content - leder metoden till att alla facetter av sjukdomen upptäcks? Om exempelvis små tidiga lesioner undantas har metoden dålig validitet. * Construct - mäter metoder verkligen förekomsten av karies? Om metoden innebär att exemplevis dental fluoros räknas med har metoden också dålig validitet. * Criterion - concurrent - mäter metoden karieslesioner enligt en specificerad standard? Om en lesion klassats som ytlig men en histologisk undersökning visar att angreppet nått dentin är validiteten dålig. * Criterion - predictive - kan metoden användas för att förutsäga sannolikheten för att och på vilket sätt sjukdomen kommer att utvecklas? Om aktiva lesioner vid ett senare tillfälle inte har utvecklats som förutsagts av testet är metodens validitet äventyrad. Reliabilitet – tillförlitlighet, får samma svar om man upprepar testet under samma förhållanden. Stabilitet och konsekvens, reproducerbara svar. * ”Inter-undersökare” (inter-examiner) beskriver enigheten mellan olika undersökare om de tittar på samma material. * ”Intra-undersökare” beskriver enigheten om en och samma undersökare tittar på samma material, men vid två olika tidpunkter. Problemet är att det inte finns någon världsve koncensus för vad som är/ska klassas som ett kariesangrepp och det finns ingen specificerad standard som alla är överens om och som kan användas som standardmått. Validiteten blir därför varierande och relativ. 4. Vad står begreppen DMFT och DMFS för? Vilka för- respektive nackdelar finns med dessa index? D'ecayed '''M'issing 'F'illed 'T'eeth och 'D'ecayed 'M'issing 'F'illed 'S'urfaces. 'K'arierad – 'S'aknad – 'F'ylld – 'T'and/'Y'ta. De är båda kariologiska index, mer specifikt DMF. Mjölktänder bokstaveras med gemener, dmft/s, och permanenta tänder med versaler, DMFT/S. Ibland används även bokstaven e istället för m för att indikera att en mjölktand har extraherats pga karies. '''DMFT behandlar hela tänder som blivit påverkade (0-32) medan DMFS behandlar alla tandytor (upp till 148). (Mjöltänder; 20 tänder eller 88 tandytor.) * Fördelar med DMF är dess enkelhet, mångsidighet och kompabilitet med statistiska analyser. Kan användas när populationen som man räknat på följer en normalfördelning. * Nackdelar är att DMF-index (framöver bara kallat DMF) inte tar hänsyn till om tanden är karierad, saknad eller fylld (D, M, F). I höginkomstländer är en större andel tänder lagade (F), vilket ger ett högt DMF. I låginkomstländer är det istället en större andel tänder som faktiskt är karierade (D) eller saknade (M), vilket också kan ge ett högt DMF. Därför kompletterar man oftast DMF med Care Index, där man dividerar antalet fyllningar (F) med värdet på DMF, för att tydliggöra hur stor andel av DMF som utgörs av restorativ tandvård. * Det säger ingenting om vilka tänder eller ytor som har risk att drabbas av karies. För att ge en bättre indikation bör DMF-informationen kompletteras med information om pat. ålder. * Det säger ingeting om vilka framtida vårdåtgärder som kan behövas. * Om man använder sig av DMF kan det framstå som att hela populationen har bra tandstatus, när det i själva verket kan vara så att en del av populationen har mycket dålig tandstatus. Därför finns SiC, Significant Caries Index, som beskriver medelvärdet på DMF för den tredjedel av populationen som har högst DMF. På så sätt får man en bättre representation av dem som har det allra sämst. Missing # Tänder kan saknas av andra anledningar än karies, ex parodontala sjukdomar, ortodonti, trauma etc. # Om tänder ska dras ut eller inte kan påverkas av tandläkarens syn på saken (exempelvis om visdomsänder ska tas preventivt eller inte). Även ekonomiska faktorer kan spela in. Om det är dyrare att laga än att dra ut kan det påverka om tanden blir lagad (F) eller dras ut (M). # I DMFS kommer en extraherad tand att räknas som fyra eller fem ytor, men det är inte troligt att samtliga ytor var karierade. Filled # En tand kan vara fylld som prevention, snarare än pga karies. Fissurförseglingar och (extension for prevention) vilket mer speglar rådande aproach till hur karies ska behandlas än den faktiska utbredningen. # Fyllningarna kan vara gjorda av kosmetiska skäl. # Kompositmaterial och andra material kan vara svåra att upptäcka, vilket kan ge en underskattning på F-komponenten. Decayed * Beroende på vilken definition av karies man använder sig av, kommer denna siffra att variera. Om inte samma standard används för att klassificera vad som är karies (D) så blir det svårt att jämföra olika DMFS mellan olika bedömare, regioner och länder. 5. Diskutera kring olika detektionssystem för karies och möjligheten att jämföra data från dessa. Sedan WHO publicerade en guide 1979 på hur studier på munhälsa ska utföras finns det en tradition inom kariesepidemiologi att gradera karies efter D1-D4, där D1 används vid begynnande lesioner i emaljen och D4 vid lesioner som involverar pulpan. * Graderingen beror dock på vilket detektionssystem för karies som man använder. Exempelvis betyder oftast D3 att det finns en kavitet, men det kan också betyda att en lesion nått in till dentin och inte gett upphov till någon kavitet. Därför är det svårt att veta hur en lesion skulle klassificeras i olika detektionssystem för karies. * I Europa är man mer benägen att använda sig av detektionssystem som också mäter de tidiga tecknen på karies. I USA använder man sig av detektionssystem som främst mäter de kaviterande stadierna. * Det blir alltså svårt att jämföra data mellan olika detektionssystem. 6. Vad står begreppen kariesprevalens, kariesincidens och SiC för? Kariesprevalens: beskriver andelen människor i populationen som har karies vid en specifik tidpunkt. Anges som procent. * Antalet individer med sjukdom vid en viss tidpunkt / totala antalet individer i befolkningen vid den tidpunkten. Kariesincidens – förekomsten av ny karies i en population * __Kumulativ kariesincidens:__ antalet ytor med nya lesioner under en tidsperiod / antalet ytor som var i riskzonen vid tidsperiodens början. * __Incidenstal kariesincidens:__ antalet ytor med nya lesioner under en tidsperiod / totala risktiden för samtliga ytor. Risktid är den sammanlagda tiden ytorna tillsammans löper risk att få lesioner. SiC: Om man använder sig av DMF kan det framstå som att hela populationen har bra tandstatus, när det i själva verket kan vara så att en del av populationen har mycket dålig tandstatus. * Därför finns 'SiC', 'Significant Caries Index', som beskriver medelvärdet på DMF för den tredjedelen av populationen som har högst DMF. På så sätt får man en bättre representation av dem som har det allra sämst. När DMF-T sänks till de nivåer som WHO satt upp som mål kan SiC användas för att fortsätta att sänka även SiC till samma tal, först för hela landet och sedan för allt mindre områden. På så sätt betonas målet "tandhälsa för alla". 7. Beskriv några av de kariesmönster som man funnit vid användning av kariologiska index. # Första regeln: kallas tracking och visar på att kariesförekomsten i en population kan användas för att uppskatta kariesförekomsten i samma population när den är äldre. # Andra regeln: när genomsnittet för DMF minskar, ökar andelen kariesfria individer. # Tredje regeln: det finns ett matematiskt förhållande mellan DMFT och DMFS. Det här betyder att man kan använda DMFT för att räkna ut DMFS. # Fjärde regeln: när genomsnittet för DMF minskar, minskar också kariesaktiviteten. Det krävs alltså längre tid för att D1-lesioner ska utvecklas till D3-lesioner framöver. # Femte regeln: det finns en rangordning för risken att utveckla karies beroende på tandtyp- och yta. Första och andra molaren löper störst risk att utveckla karies, följt av premolarer, medan incisiverna i underkäken löper minst risk. 8. Diskutera kring kariessjukdomens utbredning ur ålders- och könsperspektiv, kulturellt perspektiv, socioekonomiskt och geografiskt perspektiv. Vem Se anteckningar om Keyes cirklar. Karies är idag en väldigt polariserad sjukdom. Ålders- och könperspektiv * DMF ökar med åldern. Tidigare brukade karies anses vara en barnsjukdom, men idag har man sett att det i själva verket är en livslång sjukdom. I takt med att man blir äldre drar sig tandköttet tillbaka och det blottas rotytor, vilket gör att förekomsten av rotytekaries ökar ju äldre man blir. * Med avseende på kön har man sett att tjejer och kvinnor har ett högre DMF än killar och män. Det här kan förklaras genom att tanderuptionen generellt sett sker tidigare hos tjejer, vilket gör att deras tänder är blottade för den orala miljön under en längre period än killarnas tänder. Kvinnors högre DMF beror också på att de har fler fyllda eller saknade tänder/ytor, medan männen istället har en större andel obehandlad karies. Detta kan visa på att kvinnor besöker tandläkaren oftare än vad män gör. Gener eller socioekonomiska orsaker Boken tar den upp vita och svarta i USA. Vita har oftast högre DMF vilket beror på fler åtgärder hos tandläkare, medan svarta har mindre fyllningar och fler obehandlade lesioner mer karies. Tidigare har det kopplats ihop med ren biologi och arv i form av gener. Ras har i det fallet varit kopplat till fysiska attribut så som ögonfärg, hårfärg, hudfärg med mera. Forskarsamhället är överens om att det inte existerar några biologiska raser inom homo sapiens. Det finns dock vissa biologiska skillnader (sickelcellsanemi beror exempelvis på en mutation som är vanligare hos individer som kommer från vissa malariadrabbade områden och då företrädesvis svarta individer), men förekomsten av karies är inte en sådan biologisk skillnad. Med begreppet "ras" menas i detta sammanhang snarare rasifiering. Alltså att det är föreställningar om individer och grupper baserade på rasidentitet som i sin tur är mer en kulturell konstruktion som ligger till grund för en indelning. Etnicitet har idag i vissa sammanhang ersatt rasbegreppet och uppfattas av vissa som nedärvt, förknippat med vissa egenskaper, sätt att tänka och något som är statiskt. Begreppet "etnicitet" tar inte hänsyn till differentierade etniska identiteter. Oavsett om det kallas kultur, etnicitet eller något annat så kan en vårdgivare påverkas. Det finns en maktperspektiv mellan vårdgivare och vårdtagare och det är väl känt att karies följer en social gradient. Det här betyder att både munhälsa och allmän hälsa följer ett mönster över samhällsklasser. Ju högre samhällsklass en individ associeras till desto bättre hälsa och munhälsa är det troligt att den individen har. Vad innehär då detta för statistiken? Finns det en risk att tandläkare i socialt utsatta områden där förekomsten av ett högt DMF är vanligt tenderar att övervärdera D? Påverkar förväntningen hur gradering sker? Hade samma tand med samma utseende klassificerats på samma sätt i ett annat kontext? Om patienten bodde i ett välbärgat område där DMF generellt var lägre, hur hade skadan klassats då? Oavsett var man ställer sig kring ämnet i den samhälleliga debatten är det viktigt att ha med sig att det är många faktorer, mer än rent biologiska som samspelar kring kariessjukdom och DMF-index. Socioekonomiskt perspektiv * Människors hälsa påverkas av mer än bara faktorer som de själva kan styra över. Dessa inkluderar de sociala och miljömässiga förhållanden inom vilka människor föds, växer upp, lever, arbetar och åldras i. * Hur ser det ut på nationell nivå när det gäller sjukvård, transport, socialt skyddsnät, utbildning samt mat- och näringspolicys? * På lokal nivå när det gäller tillgång till sjukvård, renhållning, lokalt jordbruk eller marknader? * På jobbet/skolan/hemma när det gäller matsal, skolmat och familjens värderingar och materiella tillgångar? * Först efter dessa kommer faktorer som individer direkt kan påverka, såsom ens vanor kring munhälsa, kost etc. I Sverige är det inte så stora skillnader som i många andra länder. Alla barn har exemplevis tillgång till fri tandvård. Ändå skiljer sig DMF åt mellan olika delar av landet och mellan privilegierade och utsatta områden. Kariesförekomst varierar i landet beroende på fluorhalt i dricksvatten (Uppsala) men den största faktorn är socioekonomisk status. Det finns en koppling mellan föräldrars utbildningsnivå och förekomst av karies hos deras barn. Låginkomstfamiljer är koncentrerade till ”låginkomst-områden” har en tendens att välja mer snabbmat och konsumera mer läsk samt sköta munhygien sämre och besöka tandläkaren mindre regelbundet. Att skillnaderna i DMF det skulle bero på att det rent tekniskt är svårt att få tag i näringsrik och nyttig mat i vissa delar av Sverige är inte en trolig förklaring till de regionala skillnaderna. Siffrorna ser ganska bra ut i Sverige men de kan bli bättre. 2011 fanns 80 % kariesfria 6-åringar i Sverige. Kulturellt perspektiv Det finns studier som visar att människor som kommer från länder med låg kariesprevalens kommer anta kariesprevalensen för det nya landets inneboende population. Genetik Man har även sett en tendens av karies i vissa familjer och diskuterat om karies har ett genetiskt ursprung. Dock finns det inga tydliga bevis på att det är så. Familjer delar kostvanor och även vanor när det gäller munhälsa (tandborstning etc), vilket är två tillräckligt starka faktorer för att förklara tesen ”karies har en tendens att gå i familjen”. Däremot finns det bevis på att det efter födseln sker en transmission (överföring) mellan ffa mamman och barnet. Om föräldrarna har god munhygien kommer barnet ha en större chans att också få det. Det går dock inte att helt bortse från att det är möjligt att det finns genetiska faktorer som inte är kartlagda ännu. Men goda munhygieniska vanor, kunskap om hur kosten påverkar bakteriers aktivitet och regelbunden tandvård verkar vara faktorer som väger tyngre än genetiken. Var Geografiskt perspektiv: Det finns en stor variation i kariesförekomst mellan olika länder. * Generellt sett har 12-åringar i Sydamerika och Östeuropa högst kariesförekomst. * Västeuropa har låg kariesförekomst – det finns alltså en variation även i Europa. * Länder i Afrika och Sydostasien är bland dem som har lägst kariesförekomst. * Bland medelålder (35-44 år) finns den högsta kariesförekomsten i de högindustrialiserade länderna i Europa, Nordamerika, Australien samt i en stor del av Sydamerika. Även här har länder i Afrika och Sydostasien lägst kariesförekomst. Skillnaderna i världen kan förklaras av samma faktorer som påverkar skillnaderna inom populationer. Dvs. de sociala och miljömässliga förhållanden inom vilka människor föds, växer upp, lever, arbetar och åldras i. 9. Vilka trender kring kariessjukdomens utbredning diskuteras idag? * Kariesförekomsten minskar i de flesta länder idag. Minskningarna gäller både barn, ungdomar och vuxna upp till medelåldern. Den ökade kariesförekomsten hos äldre beror på att befolkningen både lever längre och och behåller fler av sina permanenta tänder, vilket leder till ett högre DMF. * Som tidigare nämnts är karies en polariserad sjukdom idag. Även om exempelvis DFT minskar i en population kan en andel av populationen fortfarande ha hög kariesförekomst och därför finns det fokus på att också lyfta fram dessa (se SiC). * På senare tid har det visat sig att karies samband med socker inte är lika starkt som det var förr. Idag har fluor höjt tröskelvärdet – en mer kariesframkallande kost kan idag tolereras av många personer innan karies uppkommer. Effekten på emalj och dentin varierar också. * Keyes cirklar har också kompletterats med en tidsfaktor för att visa på att demineralisation måste ske under en längre tid för utveckling av karies. Även biologiska faktorer (salivsekretion, bufferkapacitet) samt socioekonomiska faktorer för att belysa att karies är en multifaktoriell sjukdom. image:Keysringar2.jpg Keys ringar Kap 7 – ”Biofilms in caries development”, s. 107-131 1. Vad avses med den residenta mikrofloran och vilka fördelar har den? Den residenta mikrofloran börjar formas från födseln och är en process där alla ytor som exponeras för omgivningen koloniseras. Väl etablerad har den en varierad sammansättning, bestående av både Gram-positiva och Gram-negative bakterier och även jästsvampar och andra mikroorganismer. Beroende på olika ytors anatomiska och fysiologiska sammansättning får de olika kolonisatörer. Den residenta mikrofloran är alltså en kolonisation och inte en infektion och under normala omständigheter finns det en balans mellan värd och mikroflora och den residenta mikrofloran skadar inte värden. * Den residenta mikrofloran är naturlig och utgör en del av värdens allmänna hälsa. Mikrofloran fungerar som en barriär mot att tillfälliga organismer i munnen ska kunna kolonisera munnen permanent (som exempelvis icke-orala bakterier och invasiva svampinfektioner). * Nya studier visar också på en interaktion mellan värd och kolonisatörer. Vissa orala streptokocker nedreglerar värdens inflammatoriska svar samtidigt som de stimulerar andra försvarsmekanismer. Det verkar alltså som om residenta bakterier och patogena bakterier initierar olika typer av försvarareaktion från värden. * Residenta mikrofloran spelar även en roll i att upprätthålla många viktiga processer i mag-tarmkanalen och hjärt-kärlsystemet, via dess metabolism av nitrat från kosten. En del av det nitrat vi får in oss genom kosten bryts ner av bakterier i saliven till nitrit, som kan påverka blodflöde, blodtryck och skydda vävnaden mot ischemisk skada. Andra fördelar: * Mättar mikrobiella inbindningsställen och gör dem därmed otillgängliga för andra bakterier * Konkurrens av essentiella näringsämnen – så att andra bakterier inte kan komma in i munnen och ta för sig av all näring som finns * Bildande av ogynnsamma miljöer för invaderande bakterier * Produktion av inhiberande faktorer (bakteriociner, ”bakteriellt antibiotika”, och oxidativt väteperoxid) 2. Beskriv kortfattat utvecklingen av den orala mikrofloran från födelsen till vuxen ålder. * Man föds steril i munhålan och det sker sedan transmission först från modern om förlossningen sker vaginalt och sedan (främst) från modern genom saliv. Det här kan ske via föremål (sked, napp, tandborste etc) kontaminerad med saliv från mamma. * Om ens föräldrar har få antal mutansstreptokocker (MS) – S. sobrinus + S.mutans - kommer barnet också att endast ha ett fåtal och därmed kan debuten för karies förskjutas. * De tidigaste kolonisatörerna (pionjärer) är Streptokocker, ffa S. salivarius, S. mitis och S. oralis. * Så småningom dyker gram-negativa anaeroba bakterier upp, såsom Fusobaceterium nucleatum och Veillonella. * Vid tanderuption, efter ca 8 månader, bildas nya habitat för mikrofloran eftersom det inte sker någon deskvamation på tandytorna. S. mutans och S. sanguinis börjar dyka upp. * Gingivalvätskan (GCF) introducerar både komponenter från värdens immunförsvar (neutrofiler, antikroppar) och ger även anaeroba bakterier näringsämnen i form av bl.a. hemoglobin och trandferrin. Window of infectivity, omkring 9-36 mån. * Orala mikrofloran fortsätter att öka i mångfald tills en stabil situation nås, kallad "climax community". Denna förblir stabil över tid och kallas mikrobiell homeostas. Den är inte konstant utan är en dynamisk process mellan den residenta mikrofloran och den lokala miljön. * En stor förändring i den lokala miljön, såsom ett frekvent intag av socker, hormonella förändringar och förändringar kring den orala hygienen kan störa den mikrobiella homeostasen och orsaka obalans bland bakterierna som utgör den residenta mikrofloran. Det här kan resultera i en ökad risk för ex karies. * I vuxen ålder fortsätter mikrofloran att förändras. En försämring av immunförsvaret kan leda till ett ökat antal icke-orala bakterier, såsom staphylokocker och enterobakterier. Äldre har oftast tandproteser vilket möjliggör kolonisation av jästsvampar. De har också nedsatt salvsekretion vilket kan leda till en ökning av laktobaciller och jästsvampar. * Om man inte har några tänder alls (ovanligt idag) kan mikrofloran likna det nyfödda barnets. 3. Hur fördelar sig bakterier mellan olika vävnader i den orala miljön? Munnen är inte en homogen miljö, det finns distinkta mikrohabitat såsom mukösa ytor (gom, kind, tunga), olika tandytor (approximal, ocklusal, fissurer) och tandköttsfickor. Tungryggen. * Tungan kläs av papilla vilket gör att det blir en perfekt niche för bakterier som har en svag eller ingen förmåga att binda till epitelceller. Dessa bakterier kan bosätta sig i kryptorna och skydda sig själva från att sköljas bort av saliven. * På tungans yta sker deskvamation av epitelceller * Hög bakteriell densitet * Här dominerar analrober (även fakultativa bakterier) och de mest påtagliga är anaeroba Streptokocker, Actinomyces, Veillonella, Prevotella och Fusobacterium. Buccala slemhinnan. * Här sköljer saliv konstant och samtidigt så exponeras mikrofloran för receptorer på epitelceller. De mikroorganismer som finns här har specifika adhesiner som kan binda till epitelcellernas receptorer. * De bakterier som saknar adhesiner sköljs bort. Det sker även en epiteldeskvamation här vilket innebär att när epitelcellerna sköljs bort med saliven så följer bakterierna som är bundna till dem med. * Låg bakteriell densitet * Domineras av fakultativa bakterier * Ex: Streptokocker (S.mitis, S. salivarius), Neisseria, Haemophilus. Tandytan. * Finns en selektion också eftersom bakterierna måste ha förmågan att adherera antingen till pellikeln eller till andra bakterier, annars sköljs de bort av saliven. Däremot sker det ingen ”självrengöring” genom epiteldeskvamation på tandytan vilket gör att det råder större mångfald. * Biofilmsbildning * Framförallt gram-positiva samt fakultativa bakterier som Streptokocker S. sanguinis, S. oralis, S. gordonii och Actinomyces. Haemophilus spp, Neisseria spp, Fusobacterium spp, Prevotella spp. Tandköttsfickan. * Saliven har ingen möjlighet att skölja bort här men det sipprar gingivalvätskan (GCF) * Ingen deskvamation * Hög bakteriell densitet och diversitet * Subgingivala mikrofloran domineras av Gramnegativa proteolytiska anaerober, samt rörliga bakterier som Treponema och Campylobacter. Actinomyces spp, Eubacterium spp, Prevotella spp, Fusobacterium spp, Veillonella spp, Aggregibacter actinomycetecomitans, Porphyromonas spp, Treponea spp, Tannerella forsythia 4. Vilka ekologiska faktorer har betydelse för bakteriernas tillväxt och metabolism? * Den residenta mikrofloran har adapterat sig för de endogena (kroppsegna) näringsämnena i munhålan såsom salivproteiner och glykoproteiner. Om man ofta tillför en annan näringskälla som exempelvis fermenterbara kolhydrater så kommer bakterier kunna adaptera sig till den näringskällan (metabolisera den mer effektivt). En kost rik på fermenterbara kolhydrater, såsom sackaros, ökar syraproduktionen och tillväxthastigheten hos många orala bakterier. Sackaros kan också ändra mikroflorans sammansättning genom att generera ett lågt pH som inhiberar tillväxten av många av de ”goda” bakterierna i munhålan. * Munhålan är för det mesta aerob, men ändå kan strikta samt fakultativa anaeroba bakterier trivas på vissa platser som exempelvis tungan och vissa tandytor. Organismer måste adherera hårt till en yta för att inte sköljas bort av saliv, därför finner man majoriteten av organismerna (och sjukdomarna) vid skyddade platser i bettet, exempelvis längs tandköttskanten och interproximalt. * Saliv är en viktig regulator när det gäller tillväxt och metabolisk aktivitet hos den orala mikrofloran. Den hjälper till att bibehålla pH-värdet i munhålan runt 6,75–7,25 och den bibehåller även temperaturen på en optimal nivå - kring 35-36 grader, för de orala bakterierna att växa i. Saliv innehåller även glykoproteiner och proteiner som är den primära källan för kolhydrater, peptider och aminosyror för bakteriernas tillväxt. Innehåller även digestiva proteiner, såsom alfa-amylas, vilket gör polysackarider tillgängliga (exempelvis stärkelse). Saliven har också en roll i kroppens immunförsvar. 5. Beskriv kortfattat den dentala biofilmens formation, sammansättning och egenskaper. För att överleva måste mikroorganismer binda till en yta och forma en biofilm. Formation och sammansättning * Pellikelformation - en acellulär proteinrik hinna som formas på tandytan, särskilt vid perikymata, inom minuter efter tandborstning. Består ffa av glykoproteiner, fosfoproteiner, lipider och till en liten del av komponenter från gingivalvätskan. Om man hittar bakterier i det här stadiet är de oftast Streptokocker och Actinomyces. Viktig roll inom karies och erosionsskador pga dess permeabilitet. * Adhesion av tidiga kolonisatörer till pellikel – bakterier hålls nära tandytan genom svaga van der Waals-krafter mellan dem och pellikeln. Med tiden binder de hårdare genom att adhesiner binder in till motsvarande receptorer på pellikeln. Hydrofoba krafter kan underlätta bindningen. Bakterier är S. sanguinis, S. oralis och S. mitis. Även Actinomyces och Neisseria. (0-24 timmar) * Adhesion av bakterier till redan adhererade bakterier (co-adhesion) och tillväxt av bakterier à bildas mikrokolonier. De tidiga kolonisatörerna metaboliserar endogena molekyler (proteiner, peptider och andra näringsämnen i saliven) och börjar forma mikrokolonier, som sedan växer ihop och bildar en sammanhängande biofilm. (4-24 timmar) * Mikrobiell succession – leder till ökad artrikedom. Ett populationsskifte (= mikrobiell succession) från Streptokocker till Actinomyces. Skiftet beror på att pionjärbakterier skapar en miljö som är mer attraktiv för nästkommande bakterietyp eller mindre attraktiv för sig själva (näringsbrist, metabola restprodukter). Biofilmen utgörs alltmer av anaeroba bakterier. (1-7 dagar) * Climax community/mogen biofilm – 1 vecka eller äldre. Sammansättningen är mångfaldig och består av både Gram-positiva och Gram-negativa bakterier, de flest av dem aneroba. När det gäller karies finns det en stor andel syraproducerande kocker, såsom låg-pH icke-mutans streptokocker och MS, samt Actinomyces och Laktobaciller. Däremot kan deras acidogena (syrabildande) potential reduceras av andra bakterier i placken, exempelvis Veillonella som omvandlar mjölksyra (laktat) till svagare syror, eller bakterier som genererar basiska substanser genom arginin (S. sanguinis) eller urea (S. salivarius). I takt med att biofilmen blir äldre bildas ett tätt lager av Actinomyces längst ner, troligen för att bibehålla homeostas i biofilmen genom att omvandla mjölksyra till svagare syror. Det yttre lagret av den mogna biofilmen är mer löst strukturerat och varierar i sin sammansättning. Mogen biofilm är också mindre permeabel för fluorlösningar, vilket kan göra tandborstning med fluortandkräm mindre effektiv. (7 dagar och äldre) Egenskaper Det bildas olika gradienter i en biofilm: syre, näringsämnen, pH-gradient etc. Den största ansamlingen av livskraftiga bakterier hittar man i de centrala delarna av biofilmen, samt vid hålrum och kanaler som uppstått i biofilmen. Biofilmen har flera egenskaper: * Ger en ”öppen konstruktion” – genom förekomsten av kanaler i biofilmen. Häri kan olika substanser färdas. * Skyddar från värdens försvar, uttorking etc – bildande av extracellulära strukturer för att skapa ett matrix, fysiskt skydd från fagocytos. * Ökad tolerans mot antimikrobiella ämnen – minskad känslighet mot klorhexidin och antibiotika. Överföring av resistensgener. * Neutralisering av inhibitorer – bildande av katalas, ett enzym som klyver väteperoxid, för att skydda bakterierna. * Möjliggör nya genuttryck – syntes av nya protein. S. mutans syntetiserar fler enzymer som kan bryta ner fermenterbara kolhydrater när det binder in till biofilmen. * Cellsignalering – bildande av bakteriella signalmolekyler. Gör att bakterier effektivare kan co-adherera till varandra. En bakterie kan även bilda syra som konkurrerar ut de andra mindre syratåliga. * Mer effektiv metabolism – möjliggör nedbrytning av komplexa makromolekyler från värden (ex mukiner från saliven) genom att bakterierna i biofilmen samarbetar. Food chains - fermenterbara kolhydrater som bryts ner av bakterier till laktat, som sedan Veillionella kan använda sig av. 6. Hur förändrar sig plack-pH i relation till biofilmens ålder? Biofilmen måste vara upp till 2 dagar gammal för att syraproduktionen från sackaros ska vara tillräcklig för att en demineralisering ska ske. De flesta individer kan inte rengöra sina tänder perfekt varje gång de borstar tänderna och bakterier som finns kvar på tänderna kan därför fortsätta med sin syraproduktion och öka biofilmens tjocklek. Ju äldre biofilm desto lägre plack-pH. Det maximala pH-fallet vid intag av sackaros, strax under pH 4, sker när biofilmen är 6 dagar gammal. 7. Vilka egenskaper har den dentala biofilmen på tandytan jämfört med andra biofilmer? Den dentala biofilmen delar egenskaper med andra biofilmer. Se fråga 5. 8. Beskriv den ekologiska plackhypotesen. Från Anettes föreläsning: Normalt sett utgör bakteriefloran i plack ett ekologiskt, välbalanserat system som inte är skadligt och där bakterierna lever i balans med varandra och med värden (homeostas). Störningar i balansen gynnar tillväxt av patogena bakterier. * För uppkomst av karies: frekvent sockerintag/dålig salivsekretion gynnar syrabildande bakterier och ger mycket syra à lågt pH i plack à ökad tillväxt av syrabildande (acidogena) och syratåliga (acidura) bakterier à förhindrar tillväxt av mindre syrabildande och syratåliga bakterier à kariesutveckling med tiden. * Frekvent sockerintag gynnar inta bara tillväxt av befintliga syrabildande bakterier utan leder även till att syrabildande bakterier adapterar, dvs att de börjar använda socker i sin metabolism i större utsträckning än tidigare. * Detta är en dynamisk modell som involverar en rad olika faktorer som samspelar, däribland intag av fermenterbara kolhydrater och salivsekretion, och leder till en lutning mot demineralisering eller remineralisering. Detta är av vikt vid kariesprevention, eftersom karies kan motverkas genom att inrikta sig på de antagna patogenerna (MS och andra acidogena/acidura bakterier), exempelvis genom mekanisk borttagning av biofilmen, salivstimulering och/eller kostrådgivning. På så sätt behandlar man inte bara symtomen utan även de bakomliggande faktorerna till karies. * Modellen kan också förklara varför det ibland inte förekommer MS eller Laktobaciller vid karies, då konkurrensen kommer vara för stor för dem att etablera sig senare om det redan finns ett stort antal av andra syrabildande och syratåliga bakterier. 9. Vilka skillnader/likheter finns avseende mikrobiologin vad gäller emaljkaries och rotytekaries? Skillnader: * Bakterier som har svårt att adherera finns främst vid rotytekaries. * Actinomyces vid rotytekaries. * Fler anaeroba bakterier vid rotytekaries. Likheter * Går att återfinna både MS + Laktobaciller vid båda. Allmänt bra frågor Vilka nyckelfaktorer krävs för att en kariesskada ska utvecklas? * För att en kariesskada ska utvecklas så är det ett antal faktorer som samvarierar. Dels så är det biofilmens sammansättning och bakteriernas metaboliska aktivitet i den som är nödvändig för att det skall bli potentiellt kariogent. Bakterier som är acidogena och acidura är nyckelfaktorn för att det skall finnas en potential att utveckla en kariesskada. * En annan faktor är kosten, framförallt intagsfrekvensen av fermenterbara sockerarter. Om man under en längre tid ofta tillför näring till acidogena bakterierna så kommer det leda till att man får en sur miljö i munhålan och ju längre tid det går desto svårare blir det för pH-värdet att stabilisera sig. Det leder i sin tur till en övervägd dematerialisation. * Exempelvis om man tar medicin som resulterar i muntorrhet samtidigt som man har ett högt och frekvent sockerintag så kommer det gynna de acidogena och acidura bakterierna. Faktorer för att karies ska bildas enligt Keye’s cirklar: # Bakterier # Tand – motståndskraften i den # Kost (socker) # (Tid) Omkringliggande faktorer är socioekonomiska faktorer (attityd, beteende, miljö, yrke etc), biologiska faktorer (framförallt saliv samt pellikelbildning), samt tid eftersom kariesprocessen är en dynamisk process åt både demineralisation och remineralisation. Det krävs att man lutar åt demineralisation under en period för att det ska utvecklas karies. Vilka förutsättningar krävs för att bakterier ska kunna orsaka kariessjukdom? * Acidogena - syrabildande. * Acidura - syratåliga. Bibehålla sockermetabolismen även under extrema miljöförhållanden. Acidogena bakterier, ex MS och Laktobaciller. * Adherera – Producera: Extracellulära polysackarider – EPS. Ger en klibbighet. Glukaner och fruktaner à bidrar till biofilmens matrix. ' Intracellulära polysackarider – IPS. Fungerar som energireserv som kan användas när socker inte finns tillgängligt.' Kap 8 – ”Diet and dental caries”, s 133-141 1. Vilken betydelse har kosten haft för kariessjukdomen sett ur ett historiskt perspektiv? * Förr i tiden, när både socker och stärkelse nästan inte konsumerades alls var karies sällsynt. Det finns exempel på samhällen under stenåldern som konsumerat mycket kolhydrater, exempelvis olika sädesslag, där kariesförekomsten varit högre. * Under sen medeltid började man konsumera mer sockerrör i Europa, vilket höjde kariesförekomsten ytterligare. Kariesförekomsten var relativt låg t.o.m. i mitten av 1800-talet, då socker började användas ännu oftare. Socker började utvinnas ur sockerbetor och processad mat introducerades * När fluortandkrämen infördes på 1960-talet började förekomsten minska igen. * Generellt sett kan man observera att i samhällen med en ”västerländsk kost” också har mer karies. Under världskrigen, när ett stort antal länder ransonerade och människor fick begränsad tillgång till fermenterbara kolhydrater (ffa sackaros), minskade kariesförekomsten. Efter världskrigen ökade tillgången igen och därmed också kariesförekomsten, vilket ytterligare bevisar sambandet mellan kost – karies. * Den viktigaste faktorn för utveckling av karies är intagsfrekvensen, dvs. hur ofta man intar fermenterbara kolhydrater. En enda variabel kan inte förklara hela kariesprocessen. 2. Beskriv Vipeholm-studiens upplägg och dess viktigaste resultat. Diskutera de etiska aspekterna kring denna studie. Vipeholm-studien var ett experiment på människor där man studerade vuxna som bodde på ett mentalsjukhus i Sverige. Man studerade sambandet mellan ökad sockerkonsumtion (sackaros) och kariesförekomst. Detta genom att ge försökspersonerna olika mängd socker antingen i samband med eller mellan måltider. Studien fokuserade på ”klibbigt” socker som man kan finna i godis och läsk, men tittade tyvärr inte på sambandet mellan ”icke-klibbigt” socker och kariesutveckling. Studien varade 5 år och dess viktigaste resultat var: * Kariesförekomsten var låg när kosten inte innehöll något socker. * Kariesaktiviteten ökade med introduktion av socker i kosten, men varierade beroende på hur sockret konsumerades. * Socker tillsammans med måltider, såsom läskedrycker, resulterade i en liten ökning av kariesaktiviteten. * Socker som konsumerades i en klibbig form, mellan måltider, såsom godis, resulterade i den högsta kariesaktiviteten. * Intagsfrekvensen påverkade kariesaktiviteten. Ju oftare försökspersonerna fick godis med socker i, ju högre kariesaktivitet. * Sammanfattningsviskunde man säga att intagsfrekvensen och sättet på vilket man konsumerade socker (i samband med/mellan måltider) påverkade kariesaktiviteten. Idag hade Vipeholm-studien aldrig kunnat utföras. Dels hade försökspersonerna inte gett något informerat samtycke och frågan är ens om de var kapabla till att göra det, då samtliga var inlagda på mentalsjukhus. Försöket handlade inte om att jämföra olika grupper som redan hade olika vanor utan det handlade om att provocera fram en skada - karies. Försökspersonerna fick även stora men för livet då vissa mot slutet av studien hade hade DMFT närmare 20. Troligen utsattes de för stort lidande under tiden. Detta skedde på 50-talet och det säger också lite om tidsandan. Ingen reflekterade över att det var etiskt olämpligt, ett integritetsbrott och det förelåg ingen diskussion kring maktpositionen som fanns mellan de "sinnesslöa och obildbara" som satt på institutionen och de forskare och läkare som bestämde och experimenterade med deras hälsa. En annan aspekt på det etiska var att försöket finansierades av sockenindustrin. Studien var den första som riktigt visade på sambandet mellan socker och karies. Det är ett etiskt dilemma att både använda sig och inte använda sig av studiens resultat. Bra dokumentär om hur det gick till: http:sverigesradio.se/sida/avsnitt/65245?programid=2519 3. Vad studerades i den sk Turku sugar study (Åbostudien)? Åbostudien är en longitudinell studie där man tittade på tre olika grupper av vuxna personer som under 25 månader konsumerade mat sötad med antingen sackaros, fruktos eller xylitol. * Jämfört med sackaros-gruppen kunde man observera en 85 % minskning av kariesaktiviteten i xylitol-gruppen och * 32 % i fruktos-gruppen. * Kariesförekomst till följd av xylitol kunde inte observeras öht. * När man analyserade lesionerna visade det sig att sackaros-gruppen utvecklade fler antal lesioner som inte gav upphov till hål än vad fruktos-gruppen gjorde (som alltså utvecklade fler lesioner som resulterade i hål). Det finns ännu ingen bra biologisk förklaring till detta. 4. Vilken betydelse har fluor för sambandet kost-karies? * På senare tid har det visat sig att karies samband med kost inte är lika starkt som det var förr. Det här beror på att fluor idag har höjt tröskelvärdet – en mer kariesframkallande kost kan idag tolereras av många personer innan karies uppkommer. Effekten på emalj och dentin varierar också. * När fluor används regelbundet, exempelvis i industrialiserade länder, spelar skillnader i sockerkonsumtion en mindre roll för kariesutvecklingen. I många västländer har sockerkonsumtionen på senare tid legat mer eller mindre stabilt kring 40 kg per person per år, vilket visar att den dramatiska minskningen av kariesförekomsten inte främst kan bero på kostförändringar, utan pga fluoranvändning. * Det har föreslagits att sockerkonsumtion främst är en riskfaktor för kariesutveckling hos personer som inte använder fluor regelbundet eller som är muntorra. 5. Vilka olika metoder finns för att mäta ett födoämnes kariogena förmåga? Att mäta ett födoämnes kariogena förmåga är svårt. Fermenterbara kolhydrater måste först transporteras från maten till placket, en process som påverkas av faktorer såsom matens konsistens (fast – flytande), temperatur, salivens oral clearance (sticky – nonsticky) samt uppbyggnaden och pH för biofilmen. Beroende på antalet och typer av bakterier som finns närvarande varierar pH-fallet och syraproduktionen kan motverkas av andra faktorer som buffrar eller av antimikrobiella komponenter i maten (kalcium i mjölk, fluor i mineralvatten). Äter man kakor mellan måltider får det inte samma effekt som om man äter kakor som en dessert efter huvudmåltiden. Sackaros har störst kariogen förmåga, följt av glukos, fruktos och laktos. Stärkelses kariogena förmåga varierar beroende på dess bearbetningsgrad (rå potatis – kokt potatis – potatismos/snacks). Metoder för att mäta ett födoämnes kariogena förmåga: # Mätning av plack-pH - plack-sampling, microberörings-elektrod och (interproximal) telemetri. Genererar Stephan-kurvor. Se fråga 7. # In-situ kariesmodell – personer bär på mackapärer som består av emalj eller dentin i munnen. På dessa mäter man sedan hur mycket demineralisation som sker vid intag av olika födoämnen. # Kliniska experiment – man sätter upp en studie och tittar på hur olika riskfaktorer påverkar kariesutveckling. Av etiska skäl är det självklart att man bara kan utföra dessa experiment med riskfaktorer som man inte tror kommer leda till någon större kariesutveckling. Kontrollgruppen skulle också behöva äta mer socker än testgruppen, vilket är oetiskt. 6. Vad menas med den sk Stephan-kurvan? (Se anteckningar från 26/8.) Stephan-kurvan/pH-kurvan beskriver hur mycket vätejoner som finns under en period efter födointag. Alltså beskriver den förloppet av pH i munnen. Den berättar att maximala pH-fallet vid intag av fermenterbara kolhydrater, från runt pH 7 till 4, sker efter 10 minuter, för att sedan långsamt öka igen, tills det efter ca 40-60 minuter är tillbaka på neutralt pH. Stephan-kurvan består av tre olika faser: # Ett tydligt och plötsligt pH-fall pga bakteriell syraproduktion # Period med lågt pH då det råder balans mellan syraproduktion, buffrande faktorer och salivens rengöring # Långsam ökning av pH igen i takt med att buffrande faktorer och salivens rengöring blir större än syraproduktionen. Återvänder till naturligt pH igen. # Under kritiskt pH-värde för emalj, vilket ligger kring pH 5,5–5,7, kan det ske en demineralisation. Ligger pH över det kritiska värdet kan det ske en remineralisation. * Kritiskt pH-värde för dentin ligger kring pH 6,2 pga att det är mindre mineraliserat och därmed mindre syretåligt. * Hos muntorra kommer pH att naturligt ligga på en lägre nivå från början pga avsaknad av saliv. Återhämtningstiden till naturligt pH kommer också vara längre, ibland så lång som 120 minuter (dubbelt så lång tid). Det finns också variationer bland muntorra, där strålbehandlade kommer få ett större pH-fall än de som lider av Sjögrens syndrom. * Sackaros har den största potentialen att sänka pH, följt av glukos, fruktos och sist laktos (mjölksocker). Bakterier kan dock adaptera sig, alltså använda sig av en sockerart (ex laktos) mer effektivt vid frekvent intag, varpå pH kommer sjunka mer efter intag av den sockerarten (ex nursing bottle caries). * Stephan-kurvan kan med fördel användas som utbildningsmaterial för patienter, då de kan förstå principerna bakom intagsfrekvens, syraproduktion och oralt pH bättre. Kurvan används också oftast inom reklam, såsom för tuggummin, vilket gör att den är bekant för patienter. image:Stepahkurvan.jpg 7. Vilka olika metoder finns för att registrera plack-pH? Det finns tre olika metoder: # Plack-sampling – plack samlas upp in vivo (från patient) och analyseras in vitro (i labbmiljö) # Microberörings-elektrod – en tunn nålliknande pH-elektrod sätts in i placket in vivo. Mest använd idag. # (Interproximal) telemetri – pH-elektroder mats i interproximalt plack in vivo 8. Hur skiljer sig pH-fallet mellan friska och karierade tandytor? pH-fallet i plack (Stephan-kurvan) är mer uttalad i karierade jämfört med friska tandytor. Det här kan observeras genom registrering av plack-pH mha microberörings-elektroder. Det acidogena (syrabildande) svaret är mycket mer uttalat i aktiva karieslesioner jämfört med inaktiva karieslesioner och friska tandytor. Vetenskaplig artikel, ”Norderyd et al., 2015” – Jönköpingstudien 1. Beskriv kariesutvecklingen i olika åldersgrupper mellan 1973-2013? * Antalet karies- och fyllningsfria barn och vuxna ökade under hela 40-årsperioden. * Kariesfria 3- och 5-åringar ökade till över 70 %. * Kariesfria 10–20-åringar ökade mellan 2003 och 2013. Antalet kariesfria 15-åringar var 43 % 2013 jämfört med 20 % 2003. * I alla åldersgrupper var DFS lägre 2013 jämfört med tidigare undersökningar. * Den mest uttalade förändringen var minskningen i antalet fyllda ytor, FS. * DFS i åldersgrupperna 70 och 80 år var dock oförändrad. 2. Hur har antalet tänder hos äldre förändrats sett i ett historiskt perspektiv? * Under hela 40-årsperioden från 1973 ökade antalet tänder i åldersgrupperna 30-80 år. * 2013 hade 60-åringar nästan kompletta tanduppsättningar. I takt med detta minskade även antalet tandlösa individer 40-70 år från 16 % till 0,3 %. * Inte en enda person var tandlös och hade helprotes 2013. * Antalet tänder hos äldre 60-80 år har ökat med tiden, främst pga en ökning av antalet premolarer och molarer. 3. Vilka styrkor och svagheter finns med den sk Jönköpingsstudien? Styrkor * Standardiserat sätt att inhämta data på. * Ger jämförbara data mellan år och åldersgrupper. * Information om hur tandhälsan förändrats i Jönköping Svagheter * Speglar Jönköping en modern svensk population - fortfarande ”Sveriges genomsnittliga population”? * Ingen longitudinell studie – den är av tvärsnittskaraktär. * Slumpmässigt utvalda individer - följer inte samma population över en lång tid. * Kan inte kontrollera riskfaktorer och annat. * Berättar inte om populationens sammansättning varierar över tid med avseende på socioekonomisk status och personer med invandrarbakgrund. (Finns ett klart samband mellan tandhälsa och dessa faktorer.) Vecka 2 Kap 5 – ”Pathology of dental caries”, s. 49-81 1. Vad avses med att en lesion är ”symtom på sjukdom”? * Karies är den lokaliserade destruktionen av tanden som orsakas av metabolisk aktivitet i biofilmen. Detta orsakar lesioner (=yttre skada, sjuklig förändring), vilka är symtomen på sjukdomen (karies). För att behandla sjukdomen ska man inte bara behandla lesionen, utan även de bakomliggande orsakerna till att sjukdomen uppkommit. Man måste ta tag i grundproblemet också, annars kommer lesionerna fortsätta uppstå framöver. * Lesioner klassas efter en skala, allt från initial mineralförlust på nanonivå till total tanddestruktion. För att lesioner ska utvecklas måste det finnas en biofilm med acidogena och acidura bakterier på tandytan. Lesioner uppkommer först kliniskt när nettoförlusten av mineral når en viss nivå, vilket ger upphov till en mer porös emalj, och uppkomsten av white spot lesions (WSL). * Det är värt att betona att alla emaljytor i tanduppsättningen har samma kemiska predisposition för att utveckla karies – det finns ingen skillnad i emaljens kemiska sammansättning mellan incisiver och molarer. Kariesutveckling beror på ansamlingen av bakterier i en biofilm som inte störs eller tas bort mekaniskt (tuggning, tandtråd, tandborstning etc). Miljömässiga faktorer är de dominerade orsakerna till kariesutveckling, även om det finns ett visst genetiskt inslag i salivens sammansättning. Det är också miljömässiga faktorer som vi (än så länge) främst kan påverka kliniskt. Med det sagt finns det predilektionsställen där karies oftare uppkommer (Seminarium 15/9): * Strax under kontaktpunkten – här ansamlas biofilmen * Ocklusalt i fissurer – fissurförseglingar * Tandens gingivala tredjedel – sämre självrengöring. Emaljens uppbyggnad (bra att veta): emaljkristallerna är organiserade i ”rods” och ”interrods”. Tillsammans bildar de en form som kan liknas vid en fisk, med huvud (rod) och fena (interrod). Mellan varje emaljkristall finns det små utrymmen, fyllda med vatten och organiskt material. Utrymmena formar ett fint nätverk av diffusionskanaler, och kallas därför oftast för porer. Emalj kan därför betraktas som ett poröst material som utgörs av tätt packade kristaller. 2. Vad menas med begreppet ”posteruptiv mognad” – vad händer med tanden? Eftersom emaljen är porös har det föreslagits att den undergår en period av ”posteruptiv mognad”. Under den här perioden diffunderar mineraljoner och fluor från den orala miljön in till emaljytan. Det här kan ses genom att fluorkoncentrationen i emaljytan ökar efter eruptionen. Diffusionen av fluor beror på pH-förändringar i biofilmen. Även andra ämnen som fosfat och kalcium tas upp. 3. Vilken betydelse har eruptionsprocessen för bakterieackumulation? Den nyerupterade tanden kommer inledningsvis inte att delta vid ocklusion, vilket gynnar bakterieackumulation vid tandköttets gräns. Ytterligare bakterieackumulation kan ske när barn undviker att borsta tänder som håller på att eruptera, eftersom tandköttet kan blöda och området kan vara ömt. Därför kommer erupterade tänder ofta att vara täckta av plack i flera månader innan ocklusionen nöter ner placket. Det här leder till aktiva subkliniska lesioner, som inte kan ses kliniskt. I takt med att ocklusion uppnås kommer lesionerna att nötas ner av mekaniska krafter och bli till inaktiva subkliniska lesioner. Under pellikeln kan det då bildas som små skåror: tecken på en tidigare aktiv nedbrytning av mineral. Upp till ett par år efter eruptionen är tanden mer känslig för utveckling av lesioner. Tillgång av fluor kan verka på tanden under tre olika faser: # Under tandens bildning - gör att fluorapatit kan lagras in i tanden # I tandfollikeln # Efter eruption – genom fluortillförsel under tandens hela liv. Den viktigaste fasen. 4. Hur snabbt kan man se kliniska tecken på en kariesskada? * (1 vecka - upplösning av den yttre emaljytan mikroskopiskt) * 2 veckor - kliniska tecken på kariesskada vid torrläggning (torkar tanden med luft) i form av vita färgförändringar. * 3-4 veckor - kliniska tecken utan torrläggning. Perikymata börjar lösas upp. Tydlig upplösning av tanden. Om man ser WSL utan torrläggning à djupare kariesskada. 5. Varför uppstår demineralisation framförallt under det yttersta emaljlagret (under emaljytan)? Vid det yttersta emaljlagret finns salivets inhibitorer, såsom prolinrika proteiner och statherin. Dessa inhibitorer har en dubbel funktion i att både motverka spontan tillväxt av kalciumfosfat på emaljytan och motverka demineralisation. Eftersom inhibitorerna är makromolekyler kan de inte tränga in till de inre lagren av emaljen. Därmed begränsas deras funktion till det yttersta emaljlagret. * Fluor påverkar också bara det yttersta emaljlagret och remineraliserar inte på djupare lager. * Pga dessa anledningar uppstår demineralisation under det yttersta emaljlagret och ger upphov till sk subsurface lesions. 6. Hur förändrar sig skadan när dentalt plack (biofilm) avlägsnar sig? * a Efter 4 veckors plackansamling har WSL en kritig yta (kritkaries) pga emaljens ökade porositet till följd av demineralisation. Det här orsakar ett ljusfenomen där ytan förlorar sin glans. * b Vid avlägsnande av placket kommer tanden redan efter 1 vecka att vara mindre vit i färgen pga mekaniska krafter (tuggning) och polering av den yttre ytan (tandborstning). Den har också återfått en del av sin glans. * Efter 2 till 3 veckor har ytorna nästan återfått sin ursprungliga hårdhet och glans. * Detta visar på att tandborstning och borttagande av kariogent- och syraproducerande plack är de främsta faktorerna för att en kariesskada ska bli inaktiv. Tandborstningen kommer gör att de yttersta, matta, porösa lagren av emalj avlägsnas och att de inre, glansiga, hårdare lagren av emalj blottas. Därför ser det ut som att tanden återfår sin glans. * Som tidigare nämnts kommer en svag remineraliseringsprocess att börja ske, men främst på det yttersta emaljlagret. * Oftast gynnar fastsittande tandställningar plackansamling och därmed kariesutveckling. Därför är det viktigt att ge ortodontipatienter tydlig information om hur de ska sköta sin munhälsa. * Inaktiva kariesskador är oftast missfärgade och kallas brown spot lesions. Anledningen till att karieslesioner är mörka är för att det bildas maillardprodukter, likt man får en stekyta på kött, som missfärgar lesionen. Det fäster även färgpigment in till lesionerna. 7. Hur sker spridningen av en kariesskada på approximalytan respektive ocklusalytan? Seminarium 15/9. Approximalytan * Njurliknande form. * Karies breder ut sig under kontaktpunkten. Här ansamlas biofilmen. * Uppstår på den buckala tredjedelen, sett incisalt åt, eftersom kontaktpunkten är förskjuten ditåt. * Följer enamel rods in i emaljen – triangelformad med sin bas vid tandytan. * Följer dentintubuli efter emaljdentingränsen (EDG) – triangelformad med sin bas vid EDG. * Sammanlagda formen blir som två små radiolucenta trianglar. Ocklusalytan * Spridningen beror på hur fissurer ser ut. * Följer enamel rods in i emaljen – triangelformad med sin bas vid EDG. * Följer dentintubuli efter EDG – triangelformad med sin bas vid EDG. * Sammanlagda formen blir som en romb. * Deras rombformade utseende, med sin breda bas inne i tanden, gör att man lätt kan uppfatta kariesskadan som större än vad den såg ut att vara utifrån tanden. Den stängda miljön innanför gynnar bakterietillväxt. 8. Vilka förändringar sker i dentin allteftersom kariesskadan utvecklar sig? Den vanligaste förändringen i dentin är sklerotisering – bildning av mineraler längs med och inuti dentintubuli, vilket resulterar i en gradvis ocklusion av tubuli. Detta sker om odontoblasterna är vitala, eftersom det är dem som sköter sklerotiseringen. Sklerotisering sker väldigt tidigt på mikroskopisk nivå, redan innan kariesskadan når EDG. Det finns även en åldersaspekt: ju äldre man blir, ju mer sklerotisering sker naturligt. Det sker också en ansamling av ett fåtal inflammatoriska celler. Under bakterieinvasionen kommer den ytliga zonen av dentin att lösas upp pga syrorna från de acidogena bakterierna och proteolytiska enzymerna. Denna zon kallas ”zone of destruction”. Det kan även ske bakterieinvasion i dentintubuli. Om kariesaktiviteten är hög kan man också se att odontoblastutskott i vissa dentintubuli har blivit förstörda. 9. Diskutera kring ”aktiva” och ”inaktiva (kroniska/arrested) kariesskador på rotytan. Tillbakadragande tandkött kan observeras vid dålig munhälsa eller förlust av fäste till parodontiet i samband med ålder. Detta leder till blottning av emalj-cementgränsen, som är väldigt oregelbunden i sin form och därmed underlättar för bakterier att adherera. Särskilt för sådana bakterier som inte kan adherera så bra till andra ytor som är täckta av emalj. Majoriteten av rotytekaries utvecklas därför vid emalj-cementgränsen. || Aktiv rotytekaries || Inaktiv rotytekaries || || Mjuk || Hård || || Väldefinierad || Inte väldefinierad || || Ljusbrun/gulbrun || Mörkare || || Matt || Blank || || Porös (missfärgas lättare) || Slätare || || Täcks av plack (geggig) || Plackfri || * Om det råder tvivel om rotytekaries är aktiv/inaktiv är ytans textur (mjuk/hård) mer vägledande än färgen på kariesskadan. * Ytan vid tidig rotytekaries kan vara väldigt mjuk och därför ska man undvika att sondera dessa. Långtgående rotytekaries kan sprida sig flera hundra mikrometer in i dentin. Dentinets svar på kariesskadan är liknande det som sker i kronan – sklerotisering. Det kan också bildas irritationsdentin i pulpan. På samma sätt som emaljkaries kan en rotytekaries gå från att vara aktiv till inaktiv vid exempelvis mekanisk borttagning av plack (tandborstning). Det kan också bildas tandsten på rotytekaries pga de miljömässiga förhållandena i placket. * Röntgen är inte ett så bra hjälpmedel för rotytekaries. Antimikrobiella preparat, såsom tandkräm med tennfluorid, är oeffektiva. Kap 6 – ”Saliva and caries development”, s. 83-106 1. Vilka salivkörtlar bidrar till största salivproduktionen vid olika sorters stimulering? * Ostimulerat, vilosaliv, är det främst gl. submandibularis och sublingualis som sekrerar helsaliv. Tillsammans med de minora körtlarna står dessa för majoriteten av de mukösa proteinerna – muciner – i helsaliv. Muciner är det som gör saliv muköst (trögflytande). Gl. submandibularis och sublingualis sekrerar seromuköst saliv. * Stimulerat, exempelvis vid måltid, är det främst gl. parotis som sekrerar helsaliv. Mer än hälften av helsaliven kommer från gl. parotis, jämfört med bara en femtedel vid ostimulerat helsaliv. Eftersom gl. Parotis saknar celler som kan producera muciner är dess saliv seröst (vattnigt). * Majoriteten av saliven, 95 %, sekreras från de stora salivkörtlarna - gl. Parotis, submandibularis och sublingualis. Det finns också flera hundratals minora körtlar spridda runtom i munnen – på kindens insida, läppen, gommen. Tungans papilla vallatae har också von Ebner-körtlar, som är serösa. Dessa står för resterande 5 % av salivsekretionen. Det vi ofta menar när vi säger saliv är helsaliv vilket är salivet som sekreras från salivkörtlarna, blandat med andra komponenter i munhålan: gingivalvätska, epitelceller, matrester, bakterier etc. Daglig produktion av saliv ligger på 0,5-1 liter och viktiga faktorer är: * Mängden - ml/min, ffa i ostimulerat/vila * Innehåll - avgör salivens slut-pH, salivens buffrande egenskaper. Elektroylyter, antimikrobiella ämnen, buffrande ämnen. * Viskositet - salivens tröghet. Saliv består av 99 % vatten och ungefär 1 % fasta komponenter; främst elektrolyter och proteiner men även enzymer, muciner, immunoglobuliner samt icke-immunoglobuliner. Salivens funktioner: Förebygger karies genom * att spola rent * att motverkar demineralisation och gynna remineralisation. Kalcium, fosfat. * Oral clearance – transporterar födoämnen och dess nedbrytningsprodukter ut ur munhålan * antimikrobiell verkan – lysozym, laktoferrin (järnbindande prot.), sIgA. * att det gör fluor tillgänglig till tandytorna. Övrigt * Smörjande – muciner. * Skyddar slemhinnan * Föda – fyller funktion i smaksensation, sväljning och transport (bolusformation), primär nedbrytning av föda (ex amylas) * Rengör munnen från olika substanser (föda, celler, bakterier) * Antimikrobiellaegenskaper * Buffring – reglering av munhålans pH-värde. Bikarbonat, fosfat samt proteiner. 2. Vilken faktor har störst betydelse för salivens viskositet? * Den enda skillnaden mellan olika körtlar är vilken viskositet deras saliv har, vilket orsakas av vissa salivprotein – muciner. Muciner är det som gör saliv muköst (trögflytande). * Eftersom gl. Parotis saknar celler som kan producera muciner är dess saliv seröst (vattningt). 3. På vilka sätt kan salivsekretionen stimuleras? * Salivsekretion styrs av autonoma nervsystemet (ANS), där både sympatisk och parasympatisk signalering aktiverar salivkörtlarna. * Parasympatisk signalering är ett starkt stimuli för salivering, med höga flöden av vattnigt saliv som resultat. Sympatisk signalering ger istället lägre flöden av ett muköst, proteinrikt saliv. Som sagt, båda stimulerar salivsekretion, men i olika typer. * Sekretionen är unilateral – om ena sidan av munnen stimuleras kommer salivkörtlarna från den sidan av munnen att stimuleras. Det starkaste stimuli för salivering är mekanisk stimulering (tuggning) och smak (sur, salt, bitter och sött; i den ordningen). Tuggning stimulerar salivsekretion genom sensorisk input från mekanoreceptorerna i periodontalligamenten, tungan och munslemhinnan via N. trigeminus. Smak stimulerar genom sensoriska signaler från kemoreceptorer i smaklökarna på tungan, tonsillerna, epiglottis m.m. * Kombinationen av mekanisk stimulering genom tuggning och smaken av surt/salt kan leda till mycket hög salivsekretion. * Lukt och syn av mat ger inte någon stark stimulering av salivsekretion. (Kanske blir man istället medveten om den saliv som redan finns i munnen?) Faktorer som påverkar sekretionen Ostimulerad/vilosekretion * Uttorkning * Kroppsposition – högre om man står än ligger * Årstid * Dygnsrytm – lägst på natten och som högst kl. 12 på dagen * Hälsotillstånd * Medicinering * Tidigare stimulering Stimulerad * Mekanisk stimulering – tuggning * Smakstimulering - sur, salt, bitter och sött; i den ordningen. * Kräkning – biologiskt skydd för våra vävnader i munnen. * Körtelstorlek – män har större än kvinnor. 4. Diskutera kring salivens involvering i de olika stadierna av bildning av biofilm och kariesutveckling. * Saliven påverkar alla metaboliska processer i biofilmen och även processerna vid kariesutveckling. Bildning av pellikeln * När emalj exponeras för saliv kommer en proteinrik film att bildas på tandytan – pellikeln. Eftersom kristallerna i HAP är positivt laddade vid sin yta, främst pga Ca2+, kommer de attrahera negativt laddade makromolekyler från saliven till deras yta, exempelvis MUC5B (mucin från gl. submandibular och sublingualis). MUC5B tillsammans med prolinrika protein (PRP), histatin och statherin är bland de första som adhereras till emaljen. De större mucinerna ersätter med tiden de mindre PRP och statherin. Ytterligare pellikelbildning sker genom protein-protein-bindningar. Pellikeln hamnar efter ett tag i en jämvikt, och blir normalt sett runt 1 µm tjock. * Pellikeln kommer utgöra basen för vilka bakterier som kommer kunna fästa på den, därför är den väldigt viktig. Om icke-patogena bakterier kan kolonisera pellikeln på ett tidigt stadie kan den framtida kariesutvecklingen redan då påverkas. Pellikeln agerar också som en diffusionsbarriär mot syror och skyddar mot erosionsskador. Troligen underlättar den även remineralisation eftersom den håller kalcium och fosfat nära tandytan vid syraattacker. Se mer om pellikeln på fråga 6. Nybildad biofilm * Många bakterier har specialiserat sig för att binda in och kolonisera den orala vävnaden. Sådana bakterier kommer kunna överlista pellikelns skydd. Den nybildade biofilmen är däremot ganska permeabel och därför kan molekyler och salivprotein komma in. Många salivprotein har antimikrobiella egenskaper och minskar antalet patogener på emaljytorna. Även salivsekretionen kommer att begränsa antalet bakterier och näringen som finns tillgänglig för dem. Mogen biofilm * Efter den första adhesionen av bakterier kommer ytterligare tillväxt av biofilm bero på förmågan hos dem redan adhererade bakterier att producera enzymerna GTF (glukosyltransferaser) och FTF (fruktosyltransferaser). Vid närvaro av sackaros kan GTF och FTF producera ett flertal klibbiga extracellulära polysackarider (EPS). EPS kommer att nysta in sig bland bakterier och salivprotein, vilket resulterar i ytterligare tillväxt av biofilm och en ökad förmåga för bakterier att växa på emaljytan. Den mogna biofilmen är nästan impermeabel för de stora antimikrobiella salivproteinerna. Däremot kan salivsekretionen begränsa mängden näring, speciellt socker, som finns tillgänglig för bakterierna i biofilmen. Tillgången av socker beror också på enzymet amylas (fråga 8). Kariesutveckling * När en mogen biofilm är etablerad och EPS bildats har saliven uppenbarligen misslyckats med sin skyddande uppgift. Men det är också i det läget som saliven kan använda sig av ett av sina starkaste vapen mot kariesutveckling: att förhindra demineralisation och gynna remineralisation. Det här sker genom en samverkan mellan kalcium- och fosfatjoner samt buffertsystemen (fråga 10). Saliv innehåller också fluorid vilket minskar emaljens löslighet och gynnar remineralisationen (fråga 11). * Det är ffa minskad vilosekretion (ostimulerat) som är förknippad med ökad kariesutveckling. * Även urea (urinämne, karbamid, fanns tidigare i V6-tuggmmin) kan spela en roll. Hos patienter med kronisk njursvikt kan koncentrationen urea i saliv vara väldigt hög, vilket ökar salivs pH och buffrande kapacitet. Dessa patienter har därför sällan karies. * Obehandlad diabetes kan leda till höga blodglukosnivåer, som också smittar av sig på salivs blodglukosnivå. Det kommer finnas stora mängder glukos i saliven, vilket resulterar i en ökad kariesförekomst. Oral clearance är tyvärr inte till någon stor nytta, eftersom sockret (glukos) i det här fallet kommer från just saliven. 5. Ge exempel på antimikrobiella strukturer. * De flesta salivprotein kan motverka adhesion, metabolism eller t.o.m. livsdugligheten hos kariogena bakterier. Många har en hög functional redundancy, vilket betyder att de har liknande egenskaper sinsemellan. * Lysozym kommer från majora och minora salivkörtlar, gingivalvätskan och leukocyter i saliven. Genom sitt enzym muramidas kan det bryta en bindning som finns i bakteriers cellväggar, speciellt i Grampositiva bakterier. Utöver det kan lysozym aktivera bakteriella autolysiner som också kan förstöra bakteriers cellväggar. * Laktoferrin kommer från serösa celler i majora och minora körtlar och är ett järnbindande protein. Det berövar bakterier på järn som är väsentligt för deras tillväxt. Det är också svampdödande, antiviralt och antiinflammatoriskt. * Peroxidassystemär antibakteriella enzymer och skyddar värdens celler och proteiner från nedbrytning av väteperoxid. * Cystatiner (cystein-innehållande fosfoproteiner) motverkar proteolys av salivprotein genom att hämma bakteriella proteaser. De är också antivirala. * Histatiner har ett brett antimikrobiellt spektrum mot bakterier och jästsvampar. * Agglutinin klumpar ihop bakterier och gör att vi kan svälja dem lättare. 6. Vilka proteiner har störst betydelse för pellikelbildningen? Nästan alla proteiner i saliven är glykoproteiner, de har kolhydrater bundna till sin proteinstomme. Mukösa glykoproteiner (muciner) produceras av mukösa salivkörtelceller i gl. submand, subling och minora körtlar och har en stor andel kolhydrater i sig (60%). Serösa glykoprotein innehåller mindre andel kolhydrater och produceras av serösa acinära celler i gl. parotis. * Prolinrika protein (PRP) sekreras från gl. parotis och submandibularis och kan utgöra upp till 30 % av alla protein i saliven. PRP kan underlätta adhesion av bakterier till ytor. Genetiska skillnader i PRP mellan kaukasier och afroamerikaner kan påverka kolonisationen av S. mutans och kariesutveckling. * Statherin sekreras också från gl. parotis och submandibularis och har liknande egenskaper som PRP. Statherin gynnar adhesionen av Actinomyces viscosus till tandytor. * PRP och statherin finns i så stora mängder att de har gott om tid att påverka pellikeln innan bakteriella proteaser kan bryta ner dem. * Tandborstning kommer normalt sett inte att ta bort hela pellikeln. Däremot kan vissa ämnen i tandkräm, såsom det negativt laddade SLS (skummedel), fördröja adhesionen av pellikelproteiner. Polering med gummikoppar kan ta bort pellikeln. 7. Beskriv kortfattat polysackaridbildningen. Efter den första adhesionen av bakterier kommer ytterligare tillväxt av biofilm bero på förmågan hos dem redan adhererade bakterier att producera enzymerna GTF (glukosyltransferaser) och FTF (fruktosyltransferaser). Vid närvaro av sackaros kan GTF och FTF producera ett flertal klibbiga extracellulära polysackarider (EPS). EPS kommer att nysta in sig bland bakterier och salivprotein, vilket resulterar i ytterligare tillväxt av biofilm och en ökad förmåga för bakterier att växa på emaljytan. Den mogna biofilmen är nästan impermeabel för de stora antimikrobiella salivproteinerna. Däremot kan salivsekretionen begränsa mängden näring, speciellt socker, som finns tillgänglig för bakterierna i biofilmen. Tillgången av socker beror också på enzymet amylas (fråga 8). Om fermenterbara kolhydrater, såsom socker, uteblir kan bakterier utnyttja intracellulära polysackarider (IPS) som reservnäring. IPS produceras bla. av MS. 8. Vilken funktion har amylas? * Det mest förekommande enzymet i saliv är α-amlyas. Amylas attackerar slumpmässiga platser längs stärkelsekedjor och bryter ner långkedjade kolhydrater till glukos, maltos och maltotrios. Bakterier kan sedan använda sig av de mindre sockerarterna i sin metabolism. En kost rik på stärkelse kommer därmed ge bakterier tillgång till fermenterbara kolhydrater och orsaka ett pH-fall i biofilmen. Ur den synvinkeln gynnar amylas kariesutveckling. * Men amylas kan också hjälpa till med att eliminera matrester som innehåller stärkelse från tänder och munslemhinnan efter måltider. På så sätt kan matrester innehållande stärkelse elimineras fortare från tänderna, vilket ger bakterierna mindre tid att utnyttja sockerarterna. Ur den synvinkeln hämmar också amylas kariesutveckling. 9. Vilka faktorer påverkar oralt clearance? Oral clearance innebär att saliven kan transportera födoämnen och dess nedbrytningsprodukter ur munhålan. Detta sker när man sväljer och ämnena transporteras ner i esofagus. Det uttrycks som den tid det tar för en substans att avlägsnas från munhålan. * Gäller för socker/övriga kolhydrater, fluor, antimikrobiella substanser mm. * Önskar långsam elimination av fluor och snabb elimination av socker. * Förlängd hos tex individer med LKG, stroke, hos äldre. Salivsekretion. Låg kommer leda till sämre oral clearance, det tar längre tid att eliminera ämnena jämfört med vid en normal salivsekretion. Socker kommer inducera smakstimulering av salivkörtlarna, vilket ökar salivsekretionen och sväljningen. För varje sväljning minskar koncentrationen socker. Tyvärr är sött just den smak som leder till minst salivsekretion och därför finns sockret tillgängligt för bakterierna under en längre tid. Eftersom lägre salivsekretion leder till sämre oral clearance kommer också mer socker finnas tillgängligt under en längre period för acidogena bakterier, vilket resulterar i en surare miljö. Sämre oral clearance hänger därför också ihop med ett lägre plack-pH. Elimination av bakterierna Tillgång på agglutinin som klumpar ihop bakterier och gör att vi kan svälja dem lättare. Ju mer agglutinin, ju bättre oral clearance. Muciner, såsom MUC5B och MUC7, aggregerar också bakterier och påverkar oral clearance. Immunoglobuliner - sekretoriskt Ig A (sIgA). sIgA är en del av immunsystemet och stimuleras vid närvaro av bakterier, då de aggregerar bakterier. Salivens sammansättning Muciner verkar smörjande och har man lite av dem kommer föda ansamlas lättare. Bryts födan ned effektivt kommer den också elimineras fortare, därför har alfa-amylas betydelse. Plackmängd Ju mer plack, ju mindre kommer saliven kunna utöva sin spolande och antimikrobiella effekt. Oral clearance olika faser: * 1-2 minuter efter födointag: tuggning, blandning med saliv samt sväljning påverkar koncentrationen av ämnen i munnen. * 5-10 minuter: saliv, tunga och munrörelser. Borttransport av partiklar från tänder, tunga och slemhinnor. * 10-30 minuter: saliv! Långsam diffusion från specifika områden. 10. Vilka olika buffertsystem finns i saliven? Det finns tre olika buffertsystem i saliven: bikarbonat-, fosfat- och proteinbuffertsystemen. Bikarbonat (vätekarbonat) – pH 6 * Salivens starkaste buffertsystem. Den största mängden bikarbonat kommer från salivens utförsgångar (i första hand från parotiskörteln). Buffertsystemet utgörs av lösta joner (HCO3-), kolsyra (H2CO3) och koldioxid (CO2) i en jämvikt: * Bikarbonat är mest aktivt vid intag av syrlig mat (ökad salivsekretion) och minst vid intag av söt mat. Eftersom salivsekretionen inte stimuleras lika mycket vid intag av söt mat ger det en lägre låg bikarbonatkoncentration i aslivet, vilket alltså leder till en sämre buffrande effekt. Fosfat – pH 6-7,5 * Till skillnad från bikarbonat minskar mängden fosfat med ökad salivsekretion. Därför buffrar fosfat mest i ostimulerat saliv. Protein – pH 5-9 * Många salivprotein har, förutom antimikrobiella, även buffrande effekter. Kring pH 5, när varken bikarbonat eller fosfat kan buffra, är proteinbuffringen som mest aktiv. 11. Hur påverkas salivens fluorhalt av fluorexponering? * Den lilla delen fluor som sekreras från salivkörtlarna speglar mängden fluor i blod och extracellulärvätska. Om man råkar svälja ex fluorinnehållande tandkräm kommer blodets fluorhalt att nå sin topp efter 30-60 minuter och en del av fluoret kommer sekreras tillbaka till munhålan. Mängden är dock obetydlig om man jämför med den mängd fluor som kan tillföras utifrån från ex mat, drycker, vatten samt tandvårdsprodukter och som finns kvar i munnens vävnader. * Individer som inte använder fluorinnehållande produkter och som bor i områden med låga fluorhalter i dricksvattnet har ofta låga koncentrationer i sitt helsaliv. Till skillnad från individer som använder fluorinnehållande produkter och som bor i områden med höga fluorhalter i dricksvattnet. * Om fluorexponeringen minskar kommer salivens fluorhalt också att successivt minska till sitt basvärde igen. * Efter fluorexponering ökar först fluorhalten i saliv väldigt fort, för att sedan minska pga oral clearance. Den viktigaste faktorn för oral clearance av fluor är, precis som för socker, salivsekretionen. Tandkrämer som smakar mycket kan därför motverka sin egen effekt när de också ökar salivsekretionen (smakstimulering). Tandborstning innan man går till sängs kommer öka salivens fluorhalt under natten, då salivsekretionen är väldigt låg. 12. Vad avses med begreppet ”kritiskt pH”? * Kritiskt pH styrs framförallt av den totala koncentrationen av kalcium och fosfat i saliven. Under det kritiska pH kan en vävnad lösas upp. Emalj (pH 5,5-5,7) har ett lägre kritiskt pH än dentin/rotytor (pH 6,2), eftersom det är mer mineraliserat. Ostimulerad saliv har i regel ett lägre kritiskt pH jämfört med stimulerad saliv pga dess högre fosfatkoncentraiton (fosfat buffrar mest i ostimulerat saliv). Kritiskt pH är inte konstant utan en dynamisk variabel. Det finns också individuella skillnader i kritiskt pH, eftersom vi alla har olika koncentrationer av kalcium och fosfat i saliven. * Låga koncentrationer av kalcium och fosfat i saliven kommer ge ett högt kritiskt pH, vilket innebär att emalj redan kan lösas upp vid pH nära 7. Hos barn, som generellt sett har lägre koncentration av kalcium i saliven, är kritiskt pH högre. Det här kan delvis förklara barns ökade risk för kariesutveckling. * Kritiskt pH för fluorapatit är lägre än vad det är för HAP, runt pH 4,5. Fluorapatitkristallerna som bildas i emaljen vid fluortillförsel är alltså mer tåliga för syra än vad emaljens naturliga HAP-kristaller är. 13. Hur brukar kariesskadornas utseende se ut vid låg salivsekretion? Låg salivsekretion leder ofta till att patienten äter mjuk, kladdig föda rik på kolhydrater, vilket kommer leda till ytterligare kariesutveckling. Tidiga kariesskador vid låg salivsekretion liknar normala WSL. Det är dock anmärkningsvärt att patienterna kan utveckla karies på ställen som normalt sett är ganska motståndskraftiga, exempelvis i underkäksincisiverna. Senare kariesskador uppstår oftast labialt/buccalt, cervikalt åt på incisiver och kaniner a. Skadorna kan sträcka sig runt hela cervikala delen av tanden och sedan jobba sig inåt och ”amputera bort” tandkronan. Sena kariesskador kan också uppträda som mer generaliserade ytliga defekter som först berör buckal- och sedan lingual- eller palatinalytan av tandkronorna b. Den här sortens skador är särskilt vanliga hos strålbehandlade patienter, där tänderna också kan missfärgas brun-svarta pga långvarig användning av klorhexidin. 14. Vilka orsaker kan det finnas till reducerad salivsekretion? 1) Medicinering – den vanligaste orsaken. * Salivsekretionen stimuleras av ANS och dess neurotransmittorer som binder till receptorer på acinära celler i salivkörtlarna. * Mediciner som binder till dessa receptorer och därmed minskar aktiviteten av antingen sympatiska eller parasympatiska signaler kommer därför påverka salivsekretionen. * Ju fler mediciner man tar, ju större risk för reducerad salivsekretion. Vid intag av fler än 3 mediciner är reducerad salivsekretion väldigt vanligt. * Äldre tar oftast fler mediciner. * Bindning till: * Kolinerga receptorer (parasympatiska) – antidepressiva och antihistaminer. * Adrenerga receptorer (sympatiska) – mot högt blodtryck. 2) Sjukdomar – vissa är relaterade till autoimmunitet, andra till innervationen av salivkörtlar. * Sjögrens syndrom – autoimmun inflammatorisk sjukdom som drabbar exokrina körtlar (sekrerar ut från kroppen), ffa tår- och salivkörtlar. * o Kan förekomma i alla åldrar, medianålder runt 50 år. * o Kvinnor överrepresenterade. * o Xerostomi och torra ögon. * o Kan vara primär eller sekundär: * § Primär: okänd etiologi. * § Sekundär: uppkommer vid sjukdomar som drabbar bindväven - reumatoid artrit (ledgångsreumatism) eller systemisk lupys eruthematosus (SLE, fjärilsexantem) 3) Strålbehandling – vid cancer som drabbar huvud-halsregionen administreras strålning som även drabbar salivkörtlarna, vilket ofta leda till en permanent nedsatt salivsekretion och irreversibel xerostomi. * IMRT, en annan röntgenmetod, är mer skonsam mot salivkörtlarna jämfört med konventionell strålbehandling. * Xerostomi - Patientens subjektiva upplevelse av muntorrhet. * Hyposalivation – Konstaterar objektivt att det råder en nedsatt salivsekretion efter att patienten har genomgått ett salivtest. * Xerostomi kan uppkomma utan att man har ett objektivt mått som stödjer tillståndet, samtidigt som man kan ha en hyposalivation utan att patienten har en subjektiv upplevelse om det. En patient kan känna sig muntorr även om den stimulerade salivsekretionen är okej pga: * Minskad vilosekretion * Munandare * Kraftigt minskad salivsekretion under en begränsad tidsperiod – ex vid insättning av medicin Patientens klagomål * Muntorrhet * Sårig slemhinna * Brännande känsla * Talsvårigheter * Svårigheter att tugga * Avsaknad av smak * Svårigheter att bära protes * Torra läppar * Reflux, halsbränna * Törst * Torr hals Kliniska symptom * Torra slemhinnor/tänder * Rodnad slemhinna * Torr, fissurerad tunga * Papillatrofi * Torra läppar * Angulär chelit - sår i munvinkeln som ofta är candidainfekterad. * Ökad kariesförekomst – sämre oral clearance à högre sockerkoncentration under längre tid * Sämre oral clearance - transport av ämnen sker långsammare * Oral candidos Viktiga komponenter i födan för saliven * Totalt energiintag – anorexi * Protein – främst * Vitamin A * Vitamin D * Zink * Hårdtuggad föda 15. Vilka metoder finns för att kontrollera salivsekretionen? För bra mätresultat rekommenderas att: * Saliv insamlas under 10-15 minuter * Pat ska inte äta eller dricka minst 90 minuter innan testet * Utföra testen vid samma tidpunkter, exempelvis mellan kl 9-12 varje gång * Pat rensar munnen helt på saliv innan testet * Pat ska sitta bekvämt med ögonen öppna och huvudet lätt böjt neråt Dränering * Ostimulerat (vilo)saliv droppar passivt ner från underläppen i en kopp (bild ovan). I slutet av testet, som varar 10-15 minuter, ordineras pat. att spotta ut all resterande saliv ur munnen. Saliven vägs sedan. Spottande * Stimulerat saliv vid tuggning mäts genom att pat. tuggar på en parrafinbit. Saliv kommer då samlas i munbotten, varpå pat. spottar ut saliven i en kopp minst en gång varje minut. Sug * Saliven sugs kontinuerligt upp från munbotten till ett provrör. Suget kan leda till oavsiktlig stimulering. Absorberande * Saliven samlas upp av svabbar, bomullsbollar eller svampar som placeras i munnen vid de majora salivkörtlarnas öppningar. Kan vara en bra metod hos pat. med neurodegenerativa sjukdomar, ex demens. Utvärdering av testresultat || || Vilosaliv || Stimulerad saliv || || Normal || 0,25 - 0,35 ml/min || 1-3 ml/min || || Låg || > 0,25 ml/min || > 1,0 ml/min || || Mycket låg || < 0,1 ml/min || < 0,7 (0,5) || || Buffertkapacitet || Normal || Reducerad || Låg || || Salivens slut-pH || > 6,0 || 4,5-5,5 || < 4.0 || Kap 10 – ”The foundations of good diagnostic practice”, s. 173-190 1. Diskutera kring varför det är viktigt att försöka reducera de variationer i kariesdiagnostik som finns mellan olika tandläkare och tandhygienister. * Processen vid kariesdiagnostik är inte densamma för alla individer eller populationer. Kariesdiagnostik, oavsett vilken metod som används, är ett område som är känsligt för felbedömningar. Besluten tas med ett inslag av osäkerhet. Den här osäkerheten gör att tandläkaren starkt måste avväga riskerna med operativa ingrepp, då dessa kan orsaka mer skada än nytta. * Kariesdiagnostiken är beroende av ett antal faktorer, däribland yrkeserfarenhet, skicklighet, kunskap, tandläkarens föredragna behandlingsmetoder, stress, tillgänglig utrustning samt personal och riktlinjer. Äldre tandläkare brukar vara mindre benägna att utföra invasiva åtgärder eftersom de har kompletterat sin akademiska kunskap med yrkeserfarenhet. Tandläkare i Australien som jobbar i områden med hög fluorhalt i dricksvattnet har visat sig vara mer benägna att avvakta när de presenterats med radiologiska bilder som avbildar lesioner, jämfört med tandläkare i Norge. * Karies är en subjektiv bedömning och det råder både interindividuella variationer såsom intraindividuella variationer. Tandläkare kan varken helt reproducera sina egna eller andras kariesdiagnoser. * Patienterna som kommer till universitetsklinikerna är inte representativa för den allmänna populationen. Allvarligheten och förekomsten av sjukdomar som man behandlar på universitetskliniker kan vara mycket större än vad den är i populationen. En tandläkarstudent kan därför få intrycket att man utför sitt yrke bra om man gör många invasiva åtgärder. * Variationerna i kariesdiagnostik kan göra att patienterna upplever att de får olika kvalitet på vård och omhändertagande beroende på vilken tandläkare de går till. I en tid där patienters förväntningar på vården ökar, samtidigt som man har större möjlighet att klaga på vården hos offentliga institutioner (ex IVO), är det viktigt att reducera variationerna i kariesdiagnostik. Annars kan tandvårdsyrkena kritiseras för att medvetet utföra oetisk vård, vilket kan leda till en stark misstro bland populationen. Det finns också en risk för att fall kan tas upp i rättssystemet. 2. Vad avses med ”symtom-driven undersökning” och ”rutinmässig undersökning”? Vilka för- och nackdelar finns mellan dessa två undersökningsstrategier? * Symtomdriven undersökning innebär att pat. tar initiativ att söka vård pga upplevda symtom. Pat önskar bli av med sina symtom. Undersökningens framgång baseras på huruvida diagnosen identifierar orsakerna till problemen och att behandlingen lindrar symtomen. Fördelar * Både tandläkare och pat får stor glädje av symtomlindringen * Pat kan tydligt uppfatta hur behandlingen hjälpte den * Tandläkaren kan rikta in sig på att behandla det som ger symtom Nackdelar * Symtomatisk behandling på ett sent stadie * Ingen möjlighet att följa upp pat. i framtiden * Dyrare för både pat (lagningar, kronor) och samhället (ökad sjukdom, sämre folkhälsa) * Tandläkaren kan missa andra sjukdomar som finns närvarande Rutinmässig undersökning innebär att patienten är asymtomatisk och kan liknas vid en screening. Undersökningen har initierats av tandvården efter en sorts schema, där patienten fått en kallelse. Tandläkaren tittar efter tecken på orala sjukdomar, vilket inkluderar undersökning av alla tandytor för kariesdiagnostik. Om sjukdomstecken hittas görs någon sorts intervention för att motverka att sjukdomen utvecklas ytterligare. Framgången ligger istället på att undersökningen möjliggjort interventioner på ett tidigt stadie, så att patientens tandhälsa inte förvärrats i framtiden. Fördelar * Asymtomatisk behandling på ett tidigt stadie – fångar upp sjukdomen * Kan följa upp pat. i framtiden * Billigare för samhället (minskad sjukdom, bättre folkhälsa) och i vissa fall pat (jämför enkel fyllning vid emaljkaries med ny krona vid omfattande dentinkaries) * Tandläkaren inriktar sig inte bara på att behandla det som ger symtom, utan har en mer generell syn i sitt sökande efter sjukdom Nackdelar * Pat får inte samma tillfredsställelse som vid symtomlindring * Pat uppfattar inte nödvändigtvis hur behandlingen hjälpte den I höginkomstländer dominerar rutinmässiga undersökningar, medan symtomdrivna undersökningar är vanligast i låginkomstländer. 3. Diskutera kring begreppen ”sensitivitet” och ”specificitet” i relation till kariesdiagnostik. Sensitivitet: sannolikheten att testet hittar karies när karies finns sant positiva/(sant positiva+falskt negativa) Specificitet: sannolikheten att testet utesluter karies när karies faktiskt inte finns. sant negativa/(sant negativa+falskt positiva) image:12814754_10205943884732049_3434625373884528978_n.jpg Ett perfekt test har både sensitivitet=specificitet=1. Det här är dock inte fallet i verkligheten, där test oftast bara är bra på en av sakerna. * Från ett kliniskt perspektiv så är dessa värden inte så intressanta eftersom de baseras på att det finns en ”golden standard” för karies. Det är mer intressant för klinikern att veta om ett positivt diagnostiskt test kan ses som ett bevis för karies (positivt prediktivt värde) och om ett negativt test kan vara bevis för en frisk tandyta (negativt prediktivt värde). * Om man har falskt positiva à överbehandling (diagnostiserat en frisk tand som karierad). Tandens lagningar har en begränsad livslängd och kommer behöva bytas ut flera gånger, vilket utgör en risk för pulpan, iatrogena skador och ekonomiska kostnader för pat. * Falskt negativa à underbehandling (diagnostiserat en karierad tand som frisk). En snabb kariesutveckling kan leda till att dentin och pulpa involveras och en omfattande nedbrytning av hårdvävnad. En långsam kariesutveckling är mer förlåtande och möjliggör att lesionerna hinner upptäckas vid nästa beösk, innan de utvecklats alltför mycket. 4. Hur ska man resonera kring ”golden standard” vad gäller kariesdiagnostik? Finns det någon sådan? Det finns två olika modeller för hur man ser på karies: essentialistiskt eller nominalistiskt # Essentialistiska modellen innebär att karies är en sjukdom, där kariesutvecklingen orsakar symtom. Det här leder till tankegången att det finns en ”golden standard” vad gäller kariesdiagnostik: ett antal kriterier som man kan mäta mot och se om något är karies. Det finns en distinkt skillnad mellan en frisk tandyta och karies. # Nominalistiska modellen innebär att karies istället bara är en etikett som kan tilldelas tandytor som delar vissa definierande karaktäristika. Dvs. ett sätt att beskriva symtomen. Det här leder till ett mer patientinriktat arbetssätt. Fokus ligger på de hälsofrämjande åtgärderna som kan utföras. * pH-förändringar på tandytor varierar över tid och demineralisation respektive remineralisation sker i olika perioder. Perioder med demineralisation kan balanseras upp av perioder med remineralisation, båda perioderna är tillfälliga. Så länge resultatet av dessa perioder inte resulterar i någon kariesutveckling behöver man inte oroa sig över ”golden standard”. Istället bör man fokusera på vad som är det bästa man kan göra för patientens hälsa och anamma den nominalistiska modellen. Den kariesdiagnostik som i det långa loppet ger bäst hälsa för tanden och patienten ska användas. * Det finns ingen ”golden standard” kliniskt när det gäller karies eftersom det är en såpass subjektiv bedömning. Flera tandläkare kan komma fram till olika bedömningar när de tittar på samma tand. När det gäller kariesdiagnostik så är det svårfångat. Kariesprocessen sker mellan tanden och biofilmen, men man kan inte definiera processen som karies, eftersom det skulle leda till en slutsats att all biofilm, vart än den nu är på tandytan, skulle vara kariesutveckling. Dessutom kan plack ta motsatt riktning mot karies och anta formen av tandsten istället. * Man har även försökt definiera karies som en nettoförlust av mineral, men vart skulle man sätta gränsen av förlusten för att det skall definieras som karies? * Det är därmed meningslöst att försöka hitta ett kriterium, ”golden standard”, kliniskt för att diagnostisera karies. Man bör istället fokusera på det nominalistiska (se ovan). * De exempel på ”golden standard” som man fått fram är från extraherade tänder mha röntgen, visuella eller histologiska metoder. Tänderna som finns tillgängliga är oftast begränsade och kariesprevalensen på dessa tänder är mycket högre än vad den är i den riktiga populationen. Karieslesioner är starkt överrepresenterade och friska ytor underrepresenterade. Eftersom kariesförekomst har en koppling till socioekonomisk status, och att just extraherade tänder med karies troligen kommer från dem med lägre socioekonomisk status, finns det en begränsning av hur man kan tillämpa detta på den större, riktiga populationen. 5. Sammanfattningsvis, vilka aspekter bör alltid beaktas för att genomföra en god kariologisk undersökning? God kariologisk undersökning involverar att följande aspekter beaktas: 1. Val av en ”visual-tactile” diagnostisk metod som direkt anknyter till behandlingsåtgärderna för karies: kaviterad vs icke-kaviterad, samt aktiva vs inaktiva är egenskaper som avgör behandlingsåtgärderna och de bör därmed dokumenteras. * Kaviterade aktiva lesioner behöver normalt sett restaurationer pga svårigheten i att hålla dem plackfria. Buckala och ocklusala kaviteter kan vara undantag. * Icke-kaviterade aktiva lesioner hålls under kontroll med icke-operativa ingrepp: plackkontroll, fluortillskott, kostrådgivning. * Inaktiva karieslesioner (såväl kaviterade som icke-kaviterade) är oftast missfärgade, vilket gör att estetiska skäl kan spela roll i behandlingsåtgärd. Inte så kul för patienten att gå med en inaktiv, svartfärgad karieslesion i fronten. 2'''. Fullt utnyttjande av ”visual-tactile”, exempelvis så är det ett måste att dokumentera icke-kaviterade lesioner. '''3. Ta hänsyn till bådefördelar samt nackdelar av andra tillagda diagnostiska testmetoder till ”visual-tactile”, som exempelvis bitewing-radiografi. * Komplettering med bitewing kommer leda till att fler kaviteter upptäcks, men även till ett större antal falskt positiva kaviteter. * Tillagda diagnostiska metoder betyder alltså även större diagnostisk felaktighet. * En tand som är radioluscent på radiografiska bilder behöver inte vara kaviterad kliniskt. Ska finnas ett samspel mellan klinisk undersökning – radiologi. 4'''. Uppmärksamma risken för diagnostiska felaktigheter - vid tveksamhet bör man välja att rikta in sig mot mindre invasiva åtgärder. '''Kap 13 – ”The caries control project”, s. 235-243 1. Diskutera möjligheten att få en initial aktiv emaljkariesskada, en aktiv kariesskada med kavitet och ett aktivt rotytekariesangrepp att stanna av. På vilka sätt bör de olika skadorna bäst behandlas för att få kariesskadan att stanna av? * Idag anses inte fluor förebygga karies genom att främst forma en mer resistent typ av emalj (fluorapatit). Vad man istället säger är att fluor utövar sin anti-kariogena effekt genom att påverka de- och remineralisationsprocesserna under kariesskadans utveckling. Man kan alltså säga att fluor behandlar aktiva kariesskador under tiden som de utvecklas. Den anti-kariogena effekten finns enbart under perioder med ”aktiv sjukdom”, dvs när pH fluktuerar till följd av metabolismen i biofilmen (acidogena, acidura bakterier osv). Den främsta orsaken som gör att alla sorters kariesskador kan avstannas och bli inaktiva är den mekaniska plackborttagningen, exempelvis vid tandborstning. Fluor kan därefter agera som en kompletterande faktor. * Man pratar idag om begreppet karieskontroll, då man kontrollerar karies under en lång period. Det här gäller såväl under tidiga som senare stadier av kariesskador. Både operativa och icke-operativa behandlingar är en del av karieskontrollen, men operativa behandlingar borde aldrig vara det enda alternativet för att behandla aktiva karieslesioner. Restorationer har en viktig roll att spela när det gäller kariesskador men operativ kariesbehandling måste gå hand i hand med den icke-operativa behandlingen för att kontrollera ytterligare sjukdomsprogression, annars kommer inte restaurationerna att hålla om man inte eliminerar grundorsaken. Karieskontroll bör ses som en behandling av den ständigt pågående kariesprocessen och därmed alla skadorna i deras olika utvecklingsstadier. Aktiv emaljkariesskada * Avstannas genom ytslitage (tandborstning, mekanisk plackborttagning och tuggning) samt fluortillskott. * Det är främst ytslitage (tandborstning och tuggning) snarare än remineralisation som leder till dessa processer. Som tidigare nämnts kan det yttersta lagret remineraliseras en aning, men de djupare delarna har inte den möjligheten. * När aktiva emaljkariesskador rengörs regelbundet ändras ytan från att vara kritvit till mer diffus. Kariesskadans area kan också minska och ibland kan skador försvinna helt och hållet. * Ocklusalkaries som endast berör emaljen på nyerupterade tänder hos barn är också möjlig att avstanna. Det här sker genom individanpassade program med professionell rengöring på klinik och fluortillskott. Efter 1 år av programmet kan man se att kariesskadorna avstannat. Aktiv kariesskada med kavitet * Avstannas genom ytslitage (tandborstning, mekanisk plackborttagning) samt fluortillskott. * Tandborstningen kommer leda till att processerna i dentin och pulpa, bla sklerotisering, kan utföras i lugn och ro och kan leda till en minskad smärta i tanden vid ex terminska stimuli såsom kyla. Det mjuka, bakterieinfiltrerade dentinet skrapas bort med tandborsten och möjliggör att de yttersta lagren av kariesskadan kan mineraliseras. * Den inaktiva kariesskadan blir, precis som alltid, hård och missfärgad. * Särskilt fokus har lagts på att få aktiva kariesskador med kavitet att avstanna hos barn med primära tänder. Fyllningar som görs på primära tänder behöver ofta göras om flertalet gånger, vilket fått pedodontister att rekommendera en icke-operativ behandling istället. Principen är att öppna kaviteter hålls rena från biofilm dagligen genom användning av tandborste och fluortandkräm. Om man inte kan få kaviteten tillräckligt ren, exempelvis om en bit emalj hänger över den, kan man skära bort emaljen kliniskt b. Primära tänder har av anatomiska skäl grundare kaviteter, vilket gör dem enklare att avstanna jämfört med kaviteter i permanenta tänder. * Därefter kan kariesskadan bli inaktiv, hård och missfärgas. Aktivt rotytekariesangrepp * Avstannas genom ytslitage (tandborstning, mekanisk plackborttagning) samt fluortillskott. * Även här är ytslitage den största faktorn. Tidigare placktäckta, aktiva gulfärgade kariesskador med mjuk yta kan omvandlas till hårdare, inaktiva missfärgade kariesskador, ibland med en viss glans eller mikrokaviteter. Tjockleken och mineraldensiteten av det yttersta lagret i en inaktiv rotytekariesskada kan öka, troligen pga fluortillskott. * Även aktiva rotytekariesangrepp som sträckt sig djupt in i dentinet med kavitet på buckalytor kan behandlas icke-operativt. Skadorna blir då inaktiva och missfärgas. * Man kan även avstanna ett rotytekariesangrepp utanför kliniken, vilket visas i försök där personal på äldreboenden borstat de äldres tänder med tandkräm innehållande 5000ppm fluor och där kariesskadorna blivit inaktiva. Fler kariesskador blev inaktiva med tandkrämen innehållande 5000ppm fluor än med vanlig 1450 ppm. Vecka 3 – Dentala erosioner Kap 8 – ”Diet and dental caries”, s. 150-151 Vilka faktorer har betydelse för en drycks erosiva potential? Lite definitioner först: * Karies definieras som upplösning av dental hårdvävnad till följd av syra som produceras av bakterier (acidogena) i en biofilm som täcker tandytan. * Erosion är förlust av tandsubstans till följd av kemisk påverkan utan involvering av bakterier, ex läskdrycker, mat, frukt, magsäcksinnehåll). Den sker på lager efter lager, enligt osthyvelprincipen. * En mängd olika livsmedel kan orsaka erosionsskador, däribland läsk, juicer (citrus och andra sorter), kolsyrade/okolsyrade drycker, sportdrycker, vin, cider, örtte, frukter och bär, salladsdressing, vinäger, vegetarisk kost (högt intag av frukt och bär) och surgjort godis (sura blårosa flaskor – mums!) * Det kliniska utseendet av erosionsskador beror på kemiska och fysiska egenskaper hos kosten eller dryckerna samt biologiska och beteendemässiga faktorer. Förändringar i livsstil och den ökade tillgängligheten av sura drycker och juicer anses vara en stor anledning till den ökade förekomsten av erosionsskador, särskilt hos barn och ungdomar. Erosion är överrepresenterat på fronten i överkäken pga att mat, dryck och sura uppstötningar kan verka där. * Erosiv potential innebär att man försöker sätta i förhållande hur pass erosivt ett födoämne är. Däremot, bara för att någon föda är erosiv behöver det inte betyda att man får erosionsskador. En drycks erosiva potential avgörs genom ett samspel mellan: Kemiska faktorer * Dryckens pH (surhetsgrad) * Totala syrainnehållet. * Buffrande substanser - kalcium och fosfat, bikarbonat, fluorinnehåll. * Typ av syra – syrans styrka. Askorbinsyra (frukt grönsaker) /citronsyra/fosforsyra (läsk) jmf med svagare och lättflyktig kolsyra. * Adhesionsförmåga. * Temperatur - värme à mer erosion. Inte så stark faktor. * Kalciumbindande förmåga – negativ effekt. Biologiska faktorer Salivens: * Sekretionshastighet – stimulerat/vilo. * Buffrande förmåga – bikarbonat, fosfat, proteiner. * Viskositet – lågviskös, lättflytande bättre renande effekt. Styrs av muciner. * Sammansättning - mängd kalcium, fosfat, muciner/pellikelkomponenter och urea (V6-tuggummin). * Pellikelbildning * Tandsammansättning (tandens mineralisationsgrad) * Anatomi för tänder och mjukvävnad. Beteendemässiga faktorer * Livsstil. * Tandborstavanor – hur snabbt borstar man? * Ät- och dryckesvanor, speciellt frekvens, varaktighet och timing av exponeringen. * Dryckesteknik – gulping (sväljer snabbt) (+), holding (håller kvar) (++), longsipping/”swishing” (jobbar runt i mun) (+++). Sugrör à mindre erosion. Sker två dippar vid intag av fermenterbara kolhydrater och sur föda, en efter 2 minuter (surt födoämne) och en efter 10 minuter (fermenterbara kolhydrater). Notera att det inte finns något motsvarande kritiskt pH för erosion, likt det gör för karies (emalj 5,5–5,7, rotcement 6,2). Kap 9 – ”Demineralization and remineralization: the key to understanding clinical manifestations of dental caries”, s. 160-164 1. Hur ser man på demineralisationsprocessen och möjligheten för fluor att verka? * Vid naturligt pH är saliv övermättat med avseende på hydroxylapatit (HAP) och fluorapatit, vilket är en förutsättning för att kristallerna i hårdvävnaden inte ska lösas upp. Det här förklarar varför supragingival tandsten (salivsten) innehåller mycket HAP och fluorapatit. * När pH sjunker i munnen ökar lösligheten för tändernas olika kristaller och det bildas en karieslesion eller erosionsskada. Karieslesioner leder till en porös emaljyta med en varierande upplösning av hydroxylapatitkristallerna. Fluor kan då remineralisera de yttersta lagren av emaljen och det bildas ett yttre välmineraliserat lager med en underliggande subsurface lesion med mineralförlust. * Erosionsskador leder istället till en slät yta, enligt osthyvelprincipen (lager på lager), vilket gör att det inte finns någon porös yta att återbilda mineraler på. Det är en totaldestruktion av vävnaden, inte någon delvis upplösning, likt vid demineralisation. Därför kommer fluor i sin vanligaste form (NaF) inte hjälpa i att behandla eller motverka erosionsskador, eller åtminstone ha en väldigt begränsad effekt. * Däremot kan tennfluorid, SnF2, eventuellt ge bättre resultat, eftersom det har ett lägre pH och därför binder hårdare in till tandytan (som ju är positivt laddat med sina Ca2+ mot orala miljön). 2. Hur skiljer sig erosionsskadans yta och färg från den initiala kariesskadan? Initial kariesskada: * Yta; Porös yta. * Färg; Kritig och vitfärgad (WSL). Delvis upplösning av yttersta emaljen med ett 20-50 µm tjockt välmineraliserat yttre lager av emalj och en subsurface lesion med mineralförlust. Erosionsskada * Yta; Slät, hård yta. Matt (initialt). Jämnare. * Färg; emaljen försvinner à mörkare dentin lyser igenom – gulbrun. Pulpan i sällsynta fall synligt genom dentinet à rodnad färg. Total demineralisation och upplösning lager på lager (osthyvelprincipen). * Hårdvävnad under erosionsskadan har oförändrad mineraliseringsgrad – ingen subsurface lesion. 3. Hur ser man på möjligheten att remineralisera en erosionsskada? * Remineralisation av emalj kräver att kristallerna på emaljen kan byggas upp igen. Det här är fallet vid karieslesioner, när delvis demineraliserade kristaller av hydroxylapatit kan växa till i storlek i de yttersta lagren. * Erosionsskador leder istället till en slät yta, enligt osthyvelprincipen (lager på lager), vilket gör att det inte finns någon porös yta att återbilda mineraler på. Därför kan man inte förvänta sig någon remineralisation av en erosionsskada, oavsett hur länge man låter den exponeras för övermättat saliv. Vetenskapliga artiklar Aidi et al. 2011 – ”Multifactorial analyses of factors associated with the incidence and progression of tooth wear” Vilka faktorer relaterade till dryckesintag har betydelse för dryckens erosiva potential (förmåga)? * Hög konsumtion av sur mat eller drycker. * Dryckesvanor – betydelsen av konsumtionssätt - Dryckesteknik – gulping (sväljer snabbt) (+), holding (håller kvar) (++), longsipping/”swishing” (jobbar runt i mun) (+++). Sugrör à mindre erosion. * Intag av alkoholhaltiga drycker (särskilt alkoläsk) och lemonadsaft gynnar erosion. * Intag av mjölk och yoghurtprodukter motverkar erosion. * § Yoghurt har lågt pH men högt innehåll av kalcium och fosfat (buffrande ämnen). * § Mjölkproteiner (ex kasein) kan bidra till pellikelns skyddande effekt. * Studien visar inte på en tydlig koppling mellan erosion och kolsyrade läskedrycker, vilket är anmärkningsvärt. * Etiologin bakom erosionsskador är komplex och mer än bara dryckesintag spelar roll. Cheaib & Lussi 2011 – ”Impact of acquired enamel pellicle modification on initial dental erosion” 1. Beskriv kortfattat pellikelbildningen och vilka faktorer som påverkar denna. * Pellikelbildning - en acellulär proteinrik hinna som formas på tandytan, särskilt vid perikymata, inom minuter efter tandborstning. Består ffa av glykoproteiner, fosfoproteiner, lipider och till en liten del av komponenter från gingivalvätskan. Om man hittar bakterier i det här stadiet är de oftast Streptokocker och Actinomyces. Viktig roll inom karies och erosionsskador pga dess permeabilitet. * Faktorer som påverkar - Eftersom kristallerna i HAP är positivt laddade vid sin yta, främst pga Ca2+, kommer de attrahera negativt laddade makromolekylerfrån saliven till deras yta, exempelvis MUC5B (mucin från gl. submandibular och sublingualis). MUC5B tillsammans med prolinrika protein (PRP), histatin och statherin är bland de första som adhereras till emaljen. De större mucinerna ersätter med tiden de mindre PRP och statherin. Ytterligare pellikelbildning sker genom protein-protein-bindningar. Pellikeln hamnar efter ett tag i en jämvikt, och blir normalt sett runt 1 µm tjock. 2. Vilka faktorer relaterade till pellikeln har betydelse för att skydda mot uppkomsten av erosionsskador? Saliv kan skydda mot uppkomsten av erosionsskador genom dess rengörande och buffrande effekt och genom bildningen av själva pellikeln. * Pellikeln har i sin tur också buffrande effekter och fungerar som en diffusionsbarriär som hindrar direkt kontakt mellan syror och tandytan. * Sammansättningen av proteiner i pellikeln (ex muciner, PRP, statherin, histatin) påverkar dess funktioner, såsom jontransporter, kristallbildning mha kalcium och fosfat samt bakteriell adhesion. * Protein-protein interaktioner förstärker pellikelbildningen genom att ge upphov till micell-liknande globulära strukturer. Dessa globulära strukturer kan formas genom att PRP, histatin och annat binder till muciner. Därför anses muciner kunna koncentrera molekyler vid emaljytan. * Det är den synergistiska effekten av flertalet proteiner som ökar pellikelns skyddande effekt, snarare än att enstaka proteiner binder in. Det här kan man se när en pellikel som består av både mucin och kasein (mjölkprotein) ger mer skydd än en pellikel som bara består av antingen mucin eller kasein. * Tjocklek, densitet och kontinuitet av pellikeln (att den är sammanhängande) påverkar också pellikelns skyddande kapacitet. Globulära strukturer (se ovan) ger upphov till en ökad tjocklek och densitet. Carvalho et al. 2015 – ”Consensus report of the European Federation of Conservative Dentistry: erosive tooth wear – diagnosis and management” 1. Hur manifesterar sig erosionsskador kliniskt – under tidigare och senare utvecklingsfas? * Tidigare utvecklingsfas förlust av naturlig morfologi och kontur på tänderna. Startar ofta på utskjutande delar – kuspar och incisalskär. Typiska tecken på ocklusala ytor är cuppings vid kusparna (gropar, som kratrar) och tillplattning av ocklusalytan. På släta ytor sker också en tillplattning. * Senare utvecklingsfas på ocklusala ytor kan hela morfologin försvinna och urholkade strukturer uppenbara sig. * På släta ytor: Konkaviteter som är mer breda än djupa. Intakt zon längs med tandköttskanten. * Erosionsskador kan drabba både primära och permanenta tänder och kan sträcka sig ner till dentin. Skadorna kan vara lokaliserade (på enstaka tänder), generella eller asymmetriska. * Restorationer påverkas inte av erosionsskador, särskilt inte amalgam, ”they stand proud”. Det här ger upphov till vassa kanter i bettet där erosionsskadorna möter restorationerna. 2. Hur kan man skilja erosionsskador från övriga slitageformer? * Ocklusala skador kontra attrition. * Ocklusala skador är platta, har en skarp gräns och är blanka. Attrition är normalt fysiologiskt slitage av tandsubstans (tandgnissling mot antagonist-tanden, tuggning) och leder till ”matching facets” eller symmetriska skador. Ger dessutom blankt utseende, till skillnad från erosionsskadornas ofta matta utseende. Skador på släta ytor kontraabrasion och kilformade defekter. * Abrasion är mekaniskt slitage till följd av yttre påverkan (tandborstning, pipskaft, slipande partiklar) och varierar i sitt utseende. * Kilformade defekter kan liknas vid tandborstskador, där defekterna oftast har ett kilformat utseende. Abfraktion innebär en förlust av emalj och dentin cervikalt genom mikrofrakturer som orsakas av mekanisk belastning (tuggning). Vid ECG sker rörelser när man tuggar, vilket orsakar små mikrofrakturer och en lokal förlust av hårdvävnad. Erosionsskador sker till viss del naturligt över livets gång och är oftast en kombination av samtliga slitageformer ovan. 3. Vilka etiologiska faktorer finns och hur brukar dessa indelas? Patientrelaterade faktorer * Predisposition för erosion– individers variation i dental hårdvävnads känslighet för upplösning och skillnader i saliv. Saliv skyddar mot erosionsskador (oral clearance, neutraliserar syror, salivprotein ger upphov till pellikel). * Minskat salivflöde ger ökad risk för erosionsskador. Exempelvis vid hög fysisk aktivitet, Sjögrens syndrom, och vissa mediciner (antidepressiva). * Reflux, kräkning – behöver ske frekvent över en längre tidsperiod. Sura uppstötningar, GERD, ruminering (mänsklig idissling), ätstörningar (bulimi). * Ät- och dryckesvanor – hög och frekvent konsumtion av sur mat och drycker. * Dryckesteknik - gulping (sväljer snabbt) (+), holding (håller kvar) (++), longsipping/”swishing” (jobbar runt i mun) (+++) * Sugrör à mindre erosion, såvida man inte placerar sugröret framför incisiverna. * Medicinering och kosttillskott – syrahaltiga salivstimulerande mediciner (ex Xerodent med äppelsyra) och vitamin C-brustabletter. * Antidepressiva som minskar salivflödet. Mediciner som påverkar ANS, eftersom salivkörtlarna stimuleras av både sympatiska och parasympatiska. * Munhygien – tandborstning direkt efter intag av sura födoämnen gynnar erosionsskador (oavsett vad artikeln säger, enligt Peter Lingström). Näringsmässiga faktorer – sammansättningen i mat och drycker. * Lågt pH och stor mängd titrerbar syra (hur mycket som krävs för att neutralisera) är riskfaktorer. * Kladdiga ämnen som gör att produkten adhererar till tandytan och förlänger den erosiva processen. * Kalciumkoncentration i föda skyddande faktor, ex mjölk och yoghurt. Yrkesmässiga faktorer * arbetare exponeras för sura drycker (vinprovare)/ångor (batteritillverkning) i sina yrken. Kan också delas in enligt föreläsningen: || Externa (påverkan utifrån) || * Sura drycker * Frukt, bär * Yrke (alkalisk industri, vinprovare) * Omgivande miljö (swimming pool) * Medicinering * Alkoholism || || Interna (påverkan inifrån) || * Sura uppstötningar * Kräkningar * Reflux * Idiopatiska (utan känd orsak) || 4. Vilket synsätt råder idag vad gäller restorativ behandling av erosionsskador? Syftet med restorativ behandling är att minska eller stoppa utvecklingen av etablerade lesioner, ge symtomlindring av smärta och hypersensibelt dentin eller att återställa estetik och funktion. Man borde använda den minst invasiva åtgärden, vilket innebär användning av komposit i första hand och keramik och metall i andra hand. Det här beror på att komposit agerar genom att täcka erosionsskadorna och binder in kemiskt. Keramik (ex porslin) kräver i sin tur oftast omfattande preparation och avlägsnande av frisk tandsubstans. Metall (ex amalgam) fäster inte kemiskt, likt komposit gör, och kräver att man gör ett underskär i preparationen (se Blacks preparationsregler) för att lagningen ska adherera till tandytan mekaniskt. Därför är komposit att föredra. * Övervakning och uppföljning av erosionsskador bör ske under behandlingstillfällena. * Restorativ behandling ska enbart utföras om man samtidigt utför preventiva åtgärder. * Preventiva åtgärder inkluderar screening av tidiga tecken på erosionsskador; och om erosionsskador upptäcks en kartläggning av alla möjliga bakomliggande etiologiska faktorer. Det här kan exempelvis ske genom en omfattande utfrågning av patienten som inkluderar patientens sjukdomstillstånd, munhälsovanor, smärta och funktionella problem som pat. kan ha. * Tandläkaren har en viktig roll i att upptäcka ätstörningar (bulimi) och andra sjukdomar (GERD) som kan ligga bakom erosionsskadorna. * Salivflödet kan också mätas. Därefter gör man ett individanpassat behandlingsprogram. Patienten kan föra en matdagbok under en period där den skriver ner sina ät- och dryckesvanor. Om det visar sig att erosionsskadorna till stor del beror på pat:s kostvanor kan man: # Minska intagsfrekvensen av de erosiva födoämnena och dryckerna # Undvika ät- och dryckesvanor som förlänger tändernas kontakt med syror (ex longsipping/”swishing”) # Välja ”säkrare” alternativ, såsom kalciumberikad mat och dryck, eller vatten och mjölkprodukter # Man kan också använda specifika skyddande produkter eller material som motverkar erosionsskador, såsom tandkräm och munskölj med tennfluorid. || || Karies || Erosionsskador || || Etiologi || Fermentationsprocess pga bakterier || Substans med lågt pH (ej bakterier) || || Drabbade ytor || Svåråtkomliga || Lättåtkomliga || || Plack || Bidrar till karies || Skyddar mot erosionsskador || || Diagnostik || Avvikande färg mot frisk vävnad || Ingen färgförändring (initialt) || || Yta || Rå, porös || Slät, jämn || || Färg || Kritig och vitfärgad (WSL) || Emaljen försvinner à mörkare dentin lyser igenom - gulbrun || || Fluor || God skyddande effekt || Fungerar mindre väl || || Nedbrytning || Partiell destruktion (demineralisation) || Total destruktion ||